A World Away
by Dyani91
Summary: Sinclaire, a 23 year old reclusive albino has her world turned upside down a year after the death of her best friend. During her daily sacrifice to Jashin, the Akatsuki get dumped into her life. What's a girl to do. Akatsuki are a little O.O.C./ HidanxO.C. Warning: Rape, Masochism, ritual sacrifice and reference to the reality of Jashinism. Rated M yes there are lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Sinclaire Reynolds was an albino twenty three year old Bachelorette, standing at 5' 2" she was petite weighing only 145 soaking wet, she lived Porcupine mountains State park, on Twenty acres of land that her family had owned since they immigrated from Ireland. She was a Park Ranger and an avid anime fan. Sinclaire really didn't particularly care for others, her colleagues found her to be weird and unapproachable. Which she was, she had an avid dislike of anyone who judged her before knowing her, only one person had not and she had passed away in a car wreck a year ago. Mila Andrews had been and still was her best friend, a bubbly brunette who had gotten close and refused to leave Sinclaire alone. She had dubbed her Sin with the excuse that Sin's name was a mouthful. She didn't care that Sin was a Jashinist, that she killed and sacrificed animals or cut herself to appease her god's need for suffering. She had been a small light in Sinclaire's dark life and now she was gone.

Sin grumbled as she tore her hands away from the picture of them at an amusement park, Mila was gone there was nothing that could be done about it. It amused Sin to no end though that Mila had asked to be buried on her property so that her sister in all but blood could visit whenever she wanted. Sinclaire wandered outside to the outdoor Dojo she used to keep in shape. Slipping into a familiar Kata she started moving through the engrained motions. Breathing deeply she moved through the motions a little faster. Each Kata she sped up a little bit as she thought about the strange dream she had had last night. Mila had come to her and they had spoken, Sinclaire couldn't remember clearly what about though. The only words she really remembered were Training, Ninja, Friends, Jashin and Soon. Sinclaire growled as she did a kick flip and landed flowing into a roll. Sometimes she cursed her subconscious memory.

Finishing her Katas she started into her cool down set that she used for B.B. Training. As she moved through the stretches she began her mantra to Jashin reveling in the pain of her stiff muscles. Yes Sinclaire is a grade A masochist.

"Grant me pain Lord so that I may understand the heathens who ignore your will."

"Grant me respite from their condemning views so that I may move through my life serving your will."

"Grant me energy so that I may call upon hidden strengths in the face of adversity, and in return I offer my body, blood and soul to you for eternity."

She murmured to herself feeling the warmth flowing through her as she invoked her prayer. Standing up she went out to her friends grave, pulling a hidden knife from her friends grave she pulled it against her wrist allowing her blood to splash down into the ritual cup. She felt that it was the only thing she could do to show her care for the one spark of light that had pierced her darkness.

"Thank you Mila." She said softly as she finished the daily ritual binding the wound in a soft white bandage.

"May Jashin guide you to eternal bliss." She finished softly before turning and walking back to the house.

Sin frowned when she heard a rumble and looked questioningly at the sky, the sky however was clear which only served to further confuse her. Walking back to the Dojo she heard the rumble again stopped looking around to see what might be making the sound. Slowly stepping into the dojo she looked around as the rumble built again lasting a little longer this time, she grabbed her twin Entou-Taichi katanas and unsheathed them. The rumble swelled again as she crouched half hidden behind one of her awards displays. This time it didn't ebb away but continued swelling until Sin was sure her eardrums would burst from the timbre. Finally the sound tension broke with a loud booming CRACK! Not unlike when lightening strikes. A blinding flash of light later and Sin was trying almost anything to not let her jaw drop in shock.

On the ground lay nine men and one woman all in exceedingly familiar cloaks. Sin felt her eye twitch as she looked beyond them to her friends grave, for some uncertain reason she knew she just knew that this was Mila's fault. What in Jashin's name was she going to do now? She shifted slightly in shock when one of them started moving, she peered her head further out around the display to identify which one it was. Depending on whom it was maybe she could reason with them. She sighed inaudibly as she recognized Sasori as the one who was stirring. It figured that his puppet body wouldn't take as much damage. At least he was level headed, had it been Hidan stirring she was going to knock him back out. She sheathed her Katanas strapping them to her back and made her way out from behind the case, she stepped lightly outside ducking behind a rather convenient tree.

Sasori sat up and placed a hand in front of his face blocking out the glaring sun. He glanced around his eyes narrowed in confusion, Sinclaire tensed as his eyes slid over her hiding place. However much to her relief they continued past showing no signs of having seen her.

"I know your there, please come out. I really don't want to have to come to you." He spoke softly, though Sinclaire picked up the undertone of the serious threat. She took a deep breath before stepping out of her hiding spot and into the clearing that was her yard. Sasori's eyes immediately found hers and she felt herself freeze under his gaze.

"Hello." She said softly, politely, if a little coldly, talking much like she would to her boss or the other acquaintances she had. He tilted his head to the side as he gazed at her.

"Where are we?" he asked coldly as he slowly stood brushing himself off.

"You are in Michigan, Porcupine Mountains State Park. Apparently unwilling guests to myself an unwilling host." She said pointedly as she gazed at the others who were just starting to stir.

"I see where is that in relevance to the Elemental Nations?" he asked in a monotonous voice that put Sinclaire on edge.

"It's simple really, they don't exist here." She said relishing the look of faint shock on his face. He frowned after a second though.

"I was certain that we had been transported to the outer lands." He muttered, however she heard him anyway in the silence of the clearing. He glanced up at Sinclaire who quirked an eyebrow in return.

"Do you mind if I wake our leader? He will be able to better control the rest of the …" he seemed to struggle for a polite term, "imbeciles in our group, than I will."

Sinclaire thought for a moment before nodding watching as Sasori made his way fluidly, if a little sluggish to the figure of Yahiko/Pain. Sasori shook him awake as Kisame gave a snort and rolled over. Sinclaire bit back a small giggle as the fan girl in her tried to rear its embarrassing head. She shook her head slightly this was a serious situation. Pain finally sat up groggily and looked around, his Rinnengan looked rather eerie in person. He listened to Sasori explain the little bit of information gleaned and nodded. As he sat he took a moment to study Sinclaire before nodding to her and standing up. Brushing himself off her turned to the woman who Sin recognized as Konan and began waking her before moving on.

Sinclaire moved to her porch well aware of their eyes on her and perched herself on the railing, her silvery pigtails cascading down her back as she stayed out of the sun lest it burn her. That's right, she is legitimately albino as well. Deidara sat up clutching his head groaning.

"What in Kami's name happened, un?" he grumbled as Itachi sat up beside him brushing dirt off his face. Kisame popped up sword in hand before relaxing as Pain spoke to him. Deidara grabbed a close by stick and poked Zetsu awake with it. Sasori pulled a Kunai and winged it at Hidan who popped up shouting.

"WHAT IN FUCKING JASHIN'S NAME, WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE? THIS SURE AS HELL AIN'T THE HIDEOUT!" He shouted as he looked around, Konan sighed before whacking him on the head with a paper fan that came from… … Somewhere?

"Owww, the fuck was that for bitch!" he complained rubbing his head. She just glared at him before waking Tobi. Kakuzu looked up at Sin narrowing his eyes before he stood up. Finally when everyone was up did Pain approach Sinclaire.

"You talked with Sasori before and explained a little of our situation, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Pain, we are the Akatsuki. I would like to know if there is any other information you are willing to share with us to help with our… unusual predicament." He asked confidently, Sinclaire could easily sense why he was the leader. Feeling their gazes on her she looked at them each in turn before turning back to Pain.

"Very well, I shall explain how you came to be here on my end. However, weapons must be left in the dojo. This include my own." She added seeing him tense, he eyed her for a second before nodding in consent. Sinclaire slid softly to the ground with practiced ease leading the way inside. She divested herself of her swords depositing them next to the door as she watched Pain lead them over, Hidan was glaring at her obviously unhappy about leaving his scythe. She pulled the curtain on her shrine just as they entered and began discarding weapons.

Opening the door she let them into her living room, eyeing them suspiciously as they entered. She was tense who wouldn't be, they may be fiction come to life but they were dangerous fiction come to life.

"Please have a seat if you wish, shall I make tea?" she asked stiffly, she watched who nodded before going and making some Oolong Tea. Five minutes later she returned and doled out the tea cups before setting her tray down and taking her own. Perching herself on the arm of the loveseat she introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Sinclaire, I am your rather unwilling hostess for the time being." She said curtly.

"You're a bitch!" Hidan deadpanned. She snorted before retorting.

"Thank you for the compliment I know I am." She returned easily used to such insults by now.

"Back to the prior topic however, you Mr. Pain have requested an exchange of information, therefore I shall tell you what I saw as to how you arrived." So she spoke, explaining the vibrations and the splitting of the atmosphere as they arrived. Pain frowned as he listened it seemed that there was nothing particularly useful in the information. However the look on Sinclaire's face told him that she was being completely truthful.

"Bitch that doesn't fucking help us at all, what fucking good are you?" Hidan interjected causing the others to glare at him. However their glares were nothing to the glare Sin herself was giving him. Konan hid a small smile as she looked between the two seeing Hidan shrink back slightly.

"If you think that for one minute that I will put up with you disrespecting me in my home, then you have another think coming." She said quietly entrancing the room, "Believe it or not but you all could not survive in this world without me and I have no problem with killing you off if I have to." She said darkly deliberately laying a card down so to speak, glaring at him as he smirked back.

"Shows what you know bitch, I'm fucking immortal!" he retorted confidently crossing his arms and leaning back on her couch. Sinclaire smiled sweetly at him before dropping the bombshell on them.

"Oh that, I know." Was all she had to say to get some very interesting reactions.

Hidan recoiled surprised, Pain and Sasori narrowed their eyes, Konan gasped, Zetsu licked his lips and inched closer to her, Kisame made to stand.

"WHAT, UN!" Deidara yelled and Tobi jumped and Itachi hn'd raising an eyebrow. Hidan glared at her.

"And how exactly do you fucking know that BITCH!" he growled as she sat smiling serenely on her perch.

"It's easy really, as a matter of fact I know about each and everyone of you, and all for one simple fact. You don't exist here in this world, the only place you exist is in a children's fairytale. Your names, your abilities, your secrets, your enemies, your purpose as a group all in a children's story. It's quite fascinating really." She said narrowing her eyes as she looked at their shocked faces, really for ninja you would think that they would hide their emotions better.

"How the hell does that work, un?" Deidara asked breaking the shocked silence.

"Easily you fool, we are apparently in a whole other dimension, world what have you. One in which we are apparently a story." Sasori said glaring at the blonde.

"Sorry, Danna." Deidara mumbled.

"That is quite interesting really because on our end it was a space time seal that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki used that went wrong." Pain said thoughtfully tapping his chin.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sinclaire said mumbling into her hand.

Kisame heard her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" he asked softly. Sinclaire looked up at him disbelief in her eyes.

"Because Naruto is a first class idiot who doesn't understand the word consequence, really the last thing he needs to be messing with is seals. Why Jiraya let him? I shall never know, that is a secret lost to the cosmos." She deadpanned. Kisame snorted at her answer.

"At least we agree on something." He said. She nodded before turning back to Pain and sighed.

"Very well since we are stuck together for the time being, I shall try to help you get acclimated. There are a few rules however.

First, My room is off limits." She said flushing a little before finishing.

"Second, anything you don't know how to use or understand, ask first do not just touch.

Third, the shrine in the Dojo is off limits.

Fourth, do not disturb the grave site in my yard.

Fifth and Final I expect you to clean up after yourselves I am not your maid, slave or babysitter. We are for lack of a better term partners for the time being. That being said feel free to look around, I have a lot of room here and it's available. Let me know if you need anything." She said abruptly before standing and walking back outside allowing them to talk.

Pain and the others watched her leave before turning to each other.

"She's not really friendly is she, un?" Deidara spoke up frowning.

"Well to be fair she wasn't expecting us to show up out of the blue either." Itachi spoke quietly.

"She's a total fucking bitch is what she is, seriously why can't I just fucking sacrifice her to Jashin?" Hidan snorted.

"Because we need her Hidan, without her knowledge we will be lost in this world. We are out of our element here and at quite a disadvantage seeing that she knows us and we don't know her." Pain said sternly making the other resident Jashinist grumble.

"She seems like a bit of a recluse, unused to people." Kakuzu spoke up.

"Yes, when I first woke she was hiding and watching us, she was very well concealed I didn't see her till she stepped out." Sasori said thoughtfully.

"We think that **she will be able to **help us." Zetsu spoke. "She **smells of freshly** spilt blood, though." He added as an afterthought.

"Tobi thinks that we should get to know her." Tobi said bouncing a little bit.

Konan just stayed silent as she watched their hostess out the window. The woman Sinclaire was at the gravesite, talking to it, maybe? Konan wasn't sure.

"I still think we should kill the fucking cunt. Jashin would love her blood." Hidan said staring at the ceiling.

"She seems to be very independent judging by the pictures here." Kisame said inspecting the photos.

"Who gives a fuck what she is, it's not like we will be here that fucking long anyway." Hidan said standing and stretching.

"She's got a bow." Konan finally spoke up watching Sinclaire out the window.

"What?" Pain said also looking.

"It seems like she's going hunting." Konan said motioning to the retreating form of their hostess. Pain narrowed his eyes at her,

"Zetsu," he spoke getting a nod from the plant man who walked back outside before sinking into the ground.

"WELL! I'm done fucking waiting, I wanna look around. See you bitches later." Hidan said before walking off.

"I think I shall as well, if only to keep Hidan out of trouble." Kisame sighed before going to join the silver haired man.

"When she gets back I would like to see this childrens story we are in, it may give us more information." Pain said to the remaining members who nodded in agreement.

Sinclaire stalked quietly through the woods as she maneuvered her way to her tree stands. Her bow hung loosely at her side, her arrow quiver strapped across her back. She knew that realistically one of them would follow her, but she was unsure of whom would be sent. Most likely Zetsu, she realized as she thought considering where she was. She sighed audibly this time as she contemplated this absurd situation. Jashin only knows what will end up happening if they stay here for too long. Especially since she has to work.

"Jashin damn you Mila, I know you had something to do with this from beyond the grave. This is sooo your style." She grumbled uncaring if Zetsu heard her, which he did. She thought she heard Mila's laughter on the soft breeze as she trecked to her stand on the edge of Mirror Lake and climbed in settling down to wait. This was a popular spot for deer during the summer months so she shouldn't have to wait long for one to show. She was correct when around an hour later a good sized buck walked into a clearing twenty yards from her. Licking her finger she tested the breeze before pulling an arrow from the quiver. Slowly she nocked it to the bow pulling the string back until the cams snapped into place. Breathing in she steadied herself and held her breath. Sighting down the arrow she released.

THWAP! The arrow struck true in the chest cavity downing the deer. She sent a quick prayer to Jashin clutching her pendant thanking him as a warm shiver went down her back at the familiar sight of blood. Climbing down she went to inspect her kill.

White Zetsu P.O.V.

We watched her as she stalked slowly through the woods, it was interesting she seemed shinobi like in the way she moved. Definitely experienced, she was muttering to herself, we clearly caught the name Jashin and Mila. Mila was the name on the grave if we remembered correctly. We will have to look again. The woods are beautiful, so different from back home. Teeming with more life we thought as we moved to another tree. We followed her to a lake, and watched as she climbed a contraption in a tree before stilling. We are aware now that she is hunting, but what for? We move to a branch near her and listen to her almost inaudible breathing.

She is very good, time passes and something on the forest floor approaches. It is a deer, she is hunting for meat. We lick our lips subconsciously as we start to salivate, we are hungry.

We watch as she sees it and tenses, she tests the wind there is very little. We smile she is a good hunter. She pulls an arrow and places it on the string of her bow. Pulling it back she stills totally, sighting it in. With a quick motion she lets the arrow go it flies truly downing the deer. She relaxes as we watch, closing her eyes she is silent for a minute as she clutches a pendant she wears. We sink back along the tree to the ground as she climbs down to retrieve her kill.

Hidan's P.O.V.

"Jashin Damnit!" I grumble as I slink out of the room we were in, "This fucking sucks."

I look around me at the house, the bitch doesn't seem to own much there's barely anything in the house. I turn towards the stairs and walk up them poking my head into the unfamiliar rooms .

"For living the fuck alone she sure has a big fucking house." I mutter as I poke my head into another bedroom. Two rooms at the end of the hall catch my eye, one has a black door the other a deep red like fresh blood. I walk to them opening the black door first. A name plate above the bed reads Mila. I snort.

'isn't that the name on that damned grave marker outside' I thought as I tried to remember. A picture on the nightstand catches my eye, It's the bitch and some brown haired chick they seem to be having fun if the bitches small smile says anything. The other chick must be this Mila person. I snort again and shut the door before turning to the other. This must be the bitches room, Her face flashes through my memory from a short bit ago.

"_Firs__**t,**__** My **__room is off limits." _Memory bitch says blushing, wait why did she blush? My mind reels to a stop, I grin evilly before opening the door.

'FUCK her rules I don't give a flying fuck anyway.'

I open the door and walk in shutting the door behind me, I take a good look around and my jaw damned near hits the floor. Everywhere I look there are weapons, on the wall hangs something I know very well. She has a fucking replica of MY SCYTHE! Cable and all. Underneath the replica is a desk with a book on it. Curiosity getting the better of me I walk over to it and look at it. On the front cover is something else I recognize. 

"The bitch is a fucking Jashinist." I murmur aloud in my shock. Picking up the book I open it, reading a few lines of writing I recognize them as prayers. Flipping through the pages I see detailed writings of rituals she completed and sacrifices she made.

"Well I'll be damned." I say closing the book and placing it back down. I continue to poke around and find another book with the symbol on the cover. Opening this one I find illustrated drawings, some of her rituals and others of… My fucking eyes bug out. She fucking drew us, all of us. I flip through the book quickly as my eyes scan each drawing. A lot of them are of me.

"Oh this is fucking rich, No wonder she didn't want us in here. Fucking cunt. She's a bloody fan." I laugh and put the book back no need for her to know that her room was disturbed. I'm still chuckling as I walk out, this is going to be fucking fun. Maybe I will enjoy this after all.

Reg P.O.V.

"Zetsu, I know you're here please come out." Sinclaire called as she retrieved her arrow from the corpse. White Zetsu materialized in front of her.

"How did you know we were there?" he asked honestly surprised. She looked at him as she field dressed the deer with the ease of practice.

"Easily, your leader doesn't trust me as much as I don't trust him, therefore if he or another saw me leave he would send someone to spy on me. Process of elimination make you to be the best candidate to watch me seeing where we are." She explained patiently finishing up as she scoped out the organs.

"We see, you have very good reasoning. Why have you called us out though?" he asked tilting his head.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like some help getting this back to the house, I'm sure you all are hungry and I don't have much food there." She said standing up clipping the gut hook to her belt. Zetsu nodded before moving over and grabbing the carcass. She moved to help only to have him fling it up and across his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Lead the way please." He stated as she looked at him in mild disbelief.

"Thank you," she said before she started walking. A quiet walk later and they were at the house again, she led him over to a table and a tree and motioned for him to place the carcass down. He did so before going to merge with his other half. She quickly strung up the deer carcass before walking over to the shed and pulling out a set of knives. She hummed in satisfaction as she tested the blade slitting open a finger slightly. She walked back out to see Kisame doing Katas with Samehada, turning to her work she started to skin the deer quickly and efficiently. As she worked she started singing a song to a particularly favorite video game that was suitably morbid.

What will we do with the drunken whaler,  
What will we do with the drunken whaler,  
What will we do with the drunken whaler,  
Early in the Morning! 

Way hey and up she rises,  
Way hey and up she rises,  
Way hey and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!

Stuff him in a sack and throw him over,  
Stuff him in a sack and throw him over,  
Stuff him in a sack and throw him over,  
Early in the morning!

Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner,  
Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner,  
Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner,  
Early in the morning!

Way hey and up she rises,  
Way hey and up she rises,  
Way hey and up she rises,  
Early in the morning !

Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol,  
Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol,  
Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol,  
Early in the morning !

Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver,  
Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver,  
Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver,  
Early in the morning !

Way hey and up she rises,  
Way hey and up she rises,  
Way hey and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!

She sang this several times, as she felt the others approach to watch her. Her hands and the knives flew carefully over the corpse expertly cutting out useable pieces of meat. She listened carefully to catch what they might say.

"Damn she's good with those knives, un." Deidara whispered to Kisame who nodded.

"The bitch actually has some skill," Hidan stated with a low whistle, he was actually impressed with how she handled the knives.

"Quite," Sasori agreed.

Sin smirked to herself as she finished with the useable meat on a tray. She turned and watched the men take a collective step back. She smiled a little too sweetly at them before walking inside watching as they parted to giver her room.

Outside Kisame turned to the others,

"Ok how many of you saw a demon in that smile as well." He asked, the others nodded while Hidan grinned.

Inside the house, Sinclaire stood at the sink washing the deer meat idly hoping that they would find a way home soon. She really didn't want to reveal to much to them. It was still cool meeting a fellow Jashinist even if he was an asshole. Speaking of she choked a little when she heard a familiar voice at the door.

Hidan's P.O.V.

"So Bitch, when were you going to tell us you were a fucking fan? Hmmmm?" I lounged against the doorframe smirking at her. She turned and locked red eyes with my violet as her face turned crimson. I had to admit it was a little sexy.

"You went in my room!" she hissed glaring at me angrily. I nodded still smiling.

"Yep, what you going to fucking do about it?" I said challenging her. Her glare strengthened. Surprisingly though she turned her back to me at least that's what I thought at first when she reached into that drawer. I had a split seconds warning to duck the knife that was aimed at my forehead. My eyes grew wide as I saw the seven other knives in her hand.

"Fuck me." I said before beating a strategic retreat as several knives embedded in the wall where I just was, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Me and my big fucking mouth.

Reg P.O.V.

Sinclaire glared at the spot where her fellow Jashinist had been, that fucking prick! There was a bloody reason she had made those rules in the first place Jashin Damnnit! She turned back to the meat and began preparing it for a stew as she tried to calm herself. Immortal or not if he pulled a stunt like that again she would fucking murder him. She sighed as she turned from the meat to get the vegetables she would need when a soft melodious voice interrupted her.

"Would you like some help Sinclaire-san?"

Sin turned around to see Konan placing her knives retrieved from the wall on the table. Sinclaire smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Could you please dice the vegetables while I get the stock going?" she asked handing Konan the supplies she would need. The two women worked in silence for a while before Konan spoke up.

"I'm surprised you live here alone Sinclaire-san, while a little uptight you seem to be a rather nice person." She commented watching as Sinclaire froze before relaxing.

"I'm really not that liked by society much, they tend to judge me before they get to know me. To them I'm a freak." Sinclaire stated unsure of why she did so. Konan hmm'd before replying.

"Is it because of your unusual skin tone?"

"That's part of it, My being Albino I mean. The rest is because I am fiercely independent as a person, my family also does not have the best reputation around." I said trying to find the right words to explain without giving to much away.

"I understand, my friends were like that once." She said quietly.

"Yourself, Yahiko and Nagato you mean?" Sin asked surprising Konan slightly.

"You really do know our secrets," she murmured smiling, "Yes they are whom I mean."

"What's it like? Being a ninja I mean?" Sinclaire asked startling herself with her question. Konan paused to bring the finished vegetables over to her.

"It's lonely sometimes, others it's quite exciting. Yet, it is hard to have a stable relationship with anybody because you never know which mission will be your last. As for our little group, were a little dysfunctional but we're family." She said cleaning the knife as Sinclaire stirred in the vegetables.

"I wish I had that." Was the soft response she got. Konan looked surprised for a second as she gazed over to their hostess. Sinclaire was gazing out the window to the grave.

"You miss her don't you?" Konan said knowingly.

"Very much. Will you please go round up the guys? The food is almost ready." Sinclaire said snapping her wandering attention back to the stew. Konan nodded and left the room.

Dinner was an interesting affair to say the least, Sinclair watched in morbid fascination as Deidara fed his hands. Tobi acted like a chimpanzee on crack, Sasori didn't eat, she assumed it was because he was a puppet. Kisame, Itachi, Pain, and Konan ate regularly, Zetsu ate raw meat. Kakuzu counted money while he ate and Hidan seemed to be looking anywhere but her. It was awkward to say the least.

Finally someone said something.

"Sinclaire-san, If you wouldn't mind I would like to see the children's tale that has us in it. The story may contain the clue we need to get back." Pain stated calmly garnering the attention of the table.

"But Tobi likes it here, Tobi doesn't want to go back!" Tobi said giving the outward appearance of pouting while he stood on the ceiling.

"Yah, un. It's wonderful here and the company is superb, un." Deidara said smiling at Sin making her blush lightly.

"Be that as it may we still have an objective to complete, so we need to find a way to return." Pain stated barring any objections. "Besides I am sure that Sinclaire-san has her own life to worry about." He said with finality. The other guys deflated a little bit as they heard that. Hidan just stared at Sin with an unreadable expression.

"I'll get you the books so you may look at them, be warned though many of you will read of your own deaths immortal or not." She said looking at each of them. They shifted a bit in their seats before Pain nodded.

"Very well, now I believe we should all retire for the night. It has been a very long day." He said standing and gliding out of the kitchen. The others filed after thanking Sinclaire for the meal. Sinclaire sighed as she started to gather the dishes, this predicament was going to test her patience endlessly. Especially Hidan.

A pair of clinking glasses told her she was not alone as she stood at the sink, she looked up and saw Hidan entering with the tea cups she had used earlier. Her eyes narrowed a bit as he looked at her figiting.

"I want to apologize for my brash actions earlier, I'm used to fucking ignoring the rules people lay down. After I thought about it a bit though I realized you had every fucking right to be angry. So I apologize, just don't get used to it." He said handing her the try before walking off again. She called out to him as he reached the door.

"Hey Hidan," he paused listening to her, "Just don't fucking do it again?" was the exasperated reply he got. He chuckled at her.

"Night Bitch." He said walking out.

"MY NAME IS SINCLAIRE!" she shouted after him.

"NIGHT BITCH!" he shouted back, she sighed feeling a migraine build this was going to be a long visit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The days eased into a pattern quickly as Sinclaire adjusted her schedule to accommodate her house guests, outside of her home however was a different story. Her boss had hired on a new guy named Steven Rawling, and to put it simply he was a fucking asshole. Every chance he'd get he would corner her in the outpost, if she went out on patrol he would join her. Her other colleagues thought it was amusing and endearing, Sinclaire saw it for what it was. Fucking creepy. She sighed as she put her coat up for the day and turned to go turn in her keys. She closed the locker door to find Steve waiting for her and froze.

"What the fuck do you want?" she hissed at him glaring. He smiled easily at her.

"Waiting for you beautiful, I wanted to walk out with you." He quipped smoothly, his voice had an oil like quality that put her on edge.

"Well I can't say the same, so if you will excuse me I need to get home. I have some friends visiting." She said stiffly brushing past him.

"Well…H-HEY WAIT UP!" he called after her hastening to catch up, she walked even quicker nearly throwing her keys to the waiting guard before bolting out the door to her jeep. As she sped away she saw Steve at the door glaring after her. Her suspicions confirmed as she went home. The hour car ride did little to cool her temper as she pulled into the drive. When she got home she bolted past her surprised guests and locked herself in the dojo, knowing it would do little to keep them out if they really wanted. She pulled the curtain on the shrine before pulling out her ritual knife. She felt dirty and unclean where he had brushed against her. Pulling out her ritual chalk she drew Jashin's Symbol on the ground Kneeling in the center she began to trace runic symbols on the ground relishing as the blood washed away the unclean feelings of that Heathen.

She began her prayers and meditation as she continued to trace lines in her skin with the knife. A soft noise in the back told her one of them picked the lock of the door.

"Hey bitch, I smelt the blood what's up? Your not normally this fucking tense?" Hidan said softly entering the room. She ignored him to keep praying as he walked over and stood behind her. The only sound came from their breathing and the droplets of blood hitting the ground around her. She finished her prayers and sat there for a moment before speaking.

"I felt unclean, A heathen at my job is the one responsible. He stalks me even if the others don't believe it's true. He's like a taint, an oil slick that sticks to everything. Only our lord can divest me of this Heathens taint." She said reaching for the medical cloth she uses. She bound one arm with little difficulty, before starting the other. The wrap was taken from her fingers by Hidan's surprisingly soft hands.

"Here let me." he said gruffly. She nodded in understanding and let him tend to her.

Her skin tingled with warmth where he brushed against her making her shiver slightly. She felt a tug as he knotted the bandage, looking up she offered him a small smile.

"Thanks." She said as he waved her off.

"No big deal." Hidan replied standing up, he watched her clean up from the ritual that was not entirely unlike his own. He knew they had different ways of doing the same thing, different worlds and all that. It was still fascinating to watch her.

"Hey Hidan? After I go change would you like to spar? I haven't in a while and I think it might help."

"Sure whatever, Bitch." He said shrugging as she walked off, violet eyes staring after her.

Sinclaire felt his eyes on her back and walked into the other room where the others were clustered over her Naruto books. Konan looked up as she passed and noticed the bandages.

"Are you ok, Sinclaire-san?" she asked pulling the attention of most of the room.

Sinclaire smiled easily.

"Yes, I am thank you for asking. I just performed a ritual of cleansing is all." She said before walking on.

"**She smells of Blood**." Black Zetsu commented as his white half frowned.

"I hope she's ok, un. She seemed pissed when she came in, un." Deidara said staring after her.

"Perhaps she had a bad day at work?" Sasori commented as he turned a page.

"What did she mean by a Ritual of Cleansing though?" Kisame asked looking at the others. They shrugged before turning back to read.

Sinclaire smiled as she closed the door to her room, she felt better than she did before. Quickly she changed into her work out outfit. Wearing a skintight halter top and loose fitting pants for easy movement, she slipped on her tabi and walked back out snagging her I-Pod on the way out. She ignored the looks of slight surprise from the guys as they glanced up at her when she passed. She heard a slap and smiled before slipping into the Dojo leaving the door open behind her. Hidan looked up at her and grinned from where he was polishing his scythe.

"Damn, Bitch. Where the fire cause your fucking hot!" He said leering at her, Sinclaire rolled her eyes at him before going over to her stereo.

"Music?" she asked and he shrugged.

She plugged her I-Pod in and scrolled till she found her favorite song.

Fake It- by Seether Uncensored.

She turned it up before going to face him sliding easily into her first ready position seiza. Hidan looked at her as she stood with her arms held easily at her sides, feet shoulder width apart. A seconds tension and they both exploded with movement. Sinclaire flipped forward onto her hands springing aiming a kick to his face. He ducked under her and sent a wide sweeping kick that she dodged. Hidan followed up with an uppercut that forced her to dodge backwards. He grinned manically at her pressing his advantage. Sinclaire slid inside his guard as he sent a straight punch where her head should have been. She caught him with a palm strike to the solar plexus and a knee strike to the gut driving him backwards. He gagged for a moment before looking at her with a smile.

"Heh, your pretty fucking good, Bitch. Let's take it up a notch." He said cracking his fingers. He rushed forward engaging her again as lyrics swam around them as they danced to pain.

'_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't last long, in this world so wrong'

Sinclaire crashed into the wall near her twin swords and slumped down laughing as pain ravished her body. She grinned insanely and grabbed the swords unsheathing them quickly as Hidan laughed loudly.

"SO BITCH THAT'S HOW YOU WANT TO FUCKING PLAY! BRING IT THE FUCK ON!" He yelled grabbing his scythe as they joined in a deadly clash of steal that sent fire racing through her veins.

Unknown to the two brawling their sparring session had drawn onlookers in the form of the other members.

Kisame let out a low whistle.

"She's actually doing pretty good for someone without Chakra."

"Yeah she's actually going toe to toe with Hidan, un."

"Tobi likes the music, it's really energetic." Tobi said bouncing up and down to the beat.

Kakuzu and Sasori just watched before giving each other a knowing look.

"It would be interesting if she could use chakra, think of how much it would boost her abilities." Itachi said watching them with his Sharingan.

"She has the pathways, they are just empty."

"I agree, our hostess is quite a capable fighter."

They watched as Sinclaire ducked an overhead swing from Hidan and struck out with her Katana's catching him a shallow gash on the side. The dueling pairs laughter ringing from the room.

"If we find a way back maybe we should take her, un." Deidara said thoughtfully. Pain just stared with narrow eyes, Konan silently beside him. Zetsu watched from the garden munching on a rabbit he had caught. A few minutes later the group broke apart again with Tobi and Kisame heading outside to spar themselves at Pain's request to burn off some of the younger mans ever present energy. Kakuzu and Sasori decided to go walking to get some air for a bit. Deidara stayed to watch the fight it was rather beautiful in a deadly sort of way.

Hidan had pinned Sinclaire to the floor straddling her, both were breathing heavily.

"So bitch you give yet?" He asked a little breathless. He looked as she glared at him. He felt her tense under him.

"Not…Fucking… Likely." She said as she slid her swords out of the way and pushed herself down sliding and bringing her legs up to clamp around Hidan's neck, revealing her rather disturbing flexibility. Hidan struggled for a minute as she used her hands to simultaneously push up and flip him off of her. Sending him face first into the floor she dove for her swords popping out a roll with them in her hands. Hidan rolled over on his back to get up only to be forced back down with a foot on his chest a sword pointed at his throat.

"Do you give, Asshole?" She said panting slightly. He smiled at her before grabbing her foot pulling her down. She unbalanced and ended up landing straddling his waist.

"Not bloody fucking likely." He flung her own words back at her. "Damn I think I like you like this. Bitch." He said looking at the position she was in making her go beet red at the insinuation. She would have let it lie if not for his next actions.

She felt him grind against her and went another twenty shades of scarlet, so she did what any self respecting woman would do she slugged him, HARD!

CRACK! Deidara winced at the punch Sinclaire gave his friend. One that he whole heartedly deserved.

She stormed off to her room, yelling at Hidan who lay dazed on the floor from the powerful haymaker.

"JASHIN DAMN YOU! YOU FUCKING PIG. NEXT TIME YOU TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT I'LL TAKE A FUCKING RUSTY KNIFE TO YOUR BALLS. THEN I WILL SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT, ASSHOLE." She screamed from upstairs before slamming the door.

Deidara stared after her pale from the description before walking over to Hidan.

"You deserved that one, un." He said staring down at the grinning Hidan.

"Bitch is feisty, I like her." He replied sitting up

"Yah well keep your damned libido in check and don't piss her off to much, un." Deidara said before walking off, leaving a rather turned on Hidan behind.

Later that evening after dinner Sinclaire stood out on the porch and stared at the stars, wondering how the hell her life got so complicated.

"Hi Sin, Tobi wants to know what your doing out here alone?" Tobi said jumping down from the roof.

"Oh hey Tobi, I'm just star gazing and thinking." She said softly holding a glass of wine. He nodded from behind his mask.

"Ok, Tobi was supposed to tell you the other wished to speak with you." Tobi said as his voice deepened.

"The other…" she trailed off as she realized what he meant. "Oh, hello Madara." She greeted as Madara removed the mask.

"Hello." He greeted her coolly.

"What'cha need?" she asked swirling the wine in her hands.

"I'd like to ask your opinion, if you don't mind that is." He said moving to stand next to her.

"On?" she prompted him.

"My Moons eye plan. As an outsider who knows of us you should have a unique insight." He said amiably leaning against the railing as she flipped around to face him.

"Honestly?" she asked him, he nodded so she continued.

"I don't think it will work." She stated causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" he asked intrigued.

"Well let's say you do get the technique to work, what are you going to do about people who are immune to Genjutsu? Eventually someone resistant to it will be born. Either that or people will lose the knowledge of chakra and become unable to utilize it. Then everything that made the clans unique will be gone." She said before taking a sip of her wine.

"I see, you have a good point." He said looking past her into the dark.

"What happens if you are unable to contain the Juubi? You will end up killing the world you long to change. There's a reason it was separated into nine in the first place." She noted idly as his Sharingan settled on her.

"That's what Pain's Rinnengan is for." He said simply.

"And if he can't do it? His natural body is dying you know. Even if you take the Rinnengan, it will cost you more chakra than what its worth. Similar to Hatake's Sharingan that your host gave him." She mused setting the glass down and leaning back.

"You've thought this out before?" he questioned her.

"Call it a hobby of mine, I like to get into peoples heads. History and Warfare is a fascinating subject." She shrugged looking at him.

"What would you do in my position then?" he asked idly.

"I would combine the different nations into one country, or do something along the lines of the United Nations in this world. People will always fight, it's in our nature to attack when threatened sufficiently. All the Nations will fight you till the end, there is no true peace. Just a semblance of understanding between men. Utopian societies do not last, they crumble and fall as soon as someone makes a change breaking the illusion of normalcy. Make your own peace." She noted quietly before finishing her wine.

"Now, If you will excuse me I need to get to bed soon, work tomorrow and all that. Ta." She said leaving Madara standing thoughtfully on the porch. He turned to the stars.

"Make your own peace, huh?"

She passed fluidly to her room unaware of the violet eyes that watched her.

"Your getting to attached Hidan, back off of her." Pain said coldly as Hidan turned and glared at him.

"What the fuck do you know, you have a woman!" he retorted and resumed staring, Pain just sighed and turned back to his calculations.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A week turned into a month into two, with The Akatsuki falling into a routine at Sinclaire's house. They tried to find a way back without much luck. The only real excitement came from when she took them to the mall to get some clothes. Sinclaire still went to work and put up with Steve's unwanted flirting before going home and putting up with Hidan's own form of flirting that if she admitted wasn't entirely unwanted. She wasn't delusional and admitted if only to herself and her lord that she liked the crazy man. It was during one of the particularly tiring days that Steve got the drop on her, cornering her like an animal.

"Hello Sinclaire, my dear." Steve said his oily voice making her cringe.

"Go Away, Steve! How many time do I have to say it, I'm not interested." She said backing away from the advancing man.

"Yes Yes I know, but I catch you looking at me. So I know you don't find me as repulsive as you say." He said brushing aside her comment.

"No I don't, you fucking heathen stalker. Get the fucking point I DON'T LIKE YOU!" she growled at him settling into a defensive stance.

"Oh come now, I'm not that repulsive really. A chance is all I ask for honestly." He said stepping into her personal space.

"I said No you fucking heathen Bastard." She growled as she tried to inch away.

"Ah yes you do have that other interest don't you, Hidan I believe his name was. A rather handsome man but you could do so much better." He said shocking her into silence. Seeing her shocked look he took his chance and lunged at her bringing out a rag full of cloroform to her face. Clamping it over her nose and mouth she struggled against him before succumbing to the gas and slumping down. He grinned darkly before picking her up and carrying her to his car out the back door. He went inside and turned in her keys before telling the desk guard that he would take her home since she was to tired to drive. The guard nodded and went back to doing paperwork. As such he missed the evil smirk on Steve's face as he turned and left.

Three hours later at Sinclaire's house~

"Where the fuck is that Bitch? She should be home by now for Jashin's Fucking sake." Hidan grumbled staring at the clock.

"Calm down Hidan, I'm sure she is just delayed. She will call soon." Kakuzu said confidently as he worked in the new accounting book Sinclaire had got him to keep track of Akatsuki's finances. It was a god send really. Hidan just grumbled slumping back in his seat. Deidara came in sweating and shirtless from his workout and looked at them.

"Is Sin back yet, un?" he asked blinking when Kakuzu stared at him. Hidan just grunted and got up walking out of the room.

"Did I say something wrong, un?" Deidara asked quizzically.

"Hidan is going nut's since his crush isn't here yet." Was all he got in reply.

"I wonder what's keeping her, un?"

**Hidan's P.O.V.**

"Fucking Bitch, what the hell is she so late for, she said she was coming straight fucking home." He growled as he walked upstairs to her room, she kept a planning book under her pillow next to the diary she wrote in. he pushed open the door to the room and walked over before sitting on her bed. Reaching under her pillow he pulled the planner out sending the other book to the floor. He had a real bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Flipping through the planner he found the date and her list of to do's. She wasn't slated to go anywhere after work, that had him growling in frustration. He roughly shoved it back under the pillow before standing up, going to walk out he accidentally kicked the Diary which lay open on the floor.

Frowning he picked it up before flicking to the most recent entries.

Aug, 15.

Dear Diary,

I feel disgusting, the rituals are only taking the edge off anymore. I'm scared. With Steve harassing me at work and me housing 10 literal serial killers in my own home I'm strung out. I don't know what to do. Hey Diary? Yah I know it's weird but I really like the Akatsuki, I don't know if it's Stockholm Syndrome or not but I feel like I belong. It's odd. I just hope Steve will leave me alone tomorrow.

Aug, 20.

Dear Diary,

THAT FUCKING HEATHEN BASTARD GROPED ME. STEVE FUCKING GROPED ME. IF ONLY I COULD DO WHAT HIDAN DOES AND KILL THE FILTHY HEATHEN BASTARD. HE HAD THE NERVE TO TELL ME I ENJOYED IT, FUCKING PRICK! I TOLD THE BOSS, AND THAT BASTARD TOLD ME I WAS OVER REACTING. I FEEL SO GROSS. URGH.

Hidan flipped through growing angrier and angrier at the entries, why didn't the bitch fucking say something to them. They would have made the Heathen fucktard disappear. He snapped the Diary shut and went to the phone to call her work, thankful that she had taught them to use the phone.

Hidan punched in the number listed and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello? Porcupine Mountains Ranger office, how may I help you?" a voice answered and Hidan repressed the urge to growl at the bored voice.

"Hello, has Sinclaire Reynolds left yet?" He asked only managing to keep his voice even. His gut was knotted tightly as he hoped his suspicions were just that.

"Yes she left a long time ago, Steve took her home something about her being to tired to drive, why who is this?" The voice answered him, Hidan felt like he was plunged into ice water.

"Her boyfriend," he answered curtly lying out his teeth. "Can you tell me where this Steve lives so I can see if she's there?" He gritted out trying desperately to refrain from yelling. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the address quietly. Slamming down the phone as the guard hung up, he snatched up the paper and darted into the hall pitching the diary at Kakuzu. Ignoring the other immortal shouting after him he darted into the dojo and sealed his Scythe in a scroll before taking off like a bat out of hell. He had a Heathen to sacrifice to Jashin tonight.

**Kakuzu's P.O.V.**

Kakuzu grumbled and picked up the book that had pegged him in the head. Pain stared after the dust Hidan left. Opening the book he started reading the entries from when they arrived. Once he arrived on the ones detailing her co worker he summed it up into one word.

"FUCK!"

"What is it?" Pain asked looking at him. Kakuzu just handed him the diary in response. Pain read the entries and started connecting the dots, his eyes widening.

"FUCK!" he parroted.

"How much you want to bet Hidan called to check on her?" Kakuzu said as he tallied up their money.

"Hey do you all know why Hidan was on the phone, un?" Deidara asked poking his head in. the other two looked at him before turning to each other and sighed.

"He's going avenger isn't he?" Kakuzu said.

"Most likely, he is really attached to her." Pain said.

"What should we do?" Kakuzu asked.

"Send Zetsu, have him devour the evidence. ZETSU!" Pain called as he passed the Diary to Deidara who was confused.

"You cal**led us Leader-**Sama?" Zetsu spoke from the window.

"Follow Hidan and get rid of the evidence please?" Pain sighed as the Plant man nodded sinking into the ground.

**REG. P.O.V.**

Sinclaire awoke groggily, she groaned at the pounding headache she had before trying to sit up. Tried being the key word, she fell back flat as her wrists were restrained above her head.

"The Fuck!" she growled as she tried wriggling out of her restraints, she couldn't.

Foggy memories of the afternoon came back to her as she struggled.

"That Son of a Fucking WHORE!" she swore, she hoped one of the Akatsuki found her situation weird. Gazing around the room she became acutely aware that she had been divested of her clothes. He feet were free so she pushed herself to a sitting position and curled up as best she could. She prayed to Jashin that one of them realized. It surprised her when her body was flooded with the warmth she only felt in rituals.

"Thank You Lord." She murmured as she looked around again. Her eyes alit on a tack board on the wall. There were several pictures of her and the Akatsuki. A written comment said her "friends were cosplayers" she smirked at that being the only one who knew better. The Heathen Bastard must have been watching her for a while if the pictures and top of the line camera equipment said anything. She sighed steadying her breathing as she contorted to pull a sheet to cover her nakedness.

A half hour later the door knob turned and Steve walked in grinning sickly from ear to ear. She glared at him, wishing one of the others would arrive. She watched as he shed his hat and jacket.

"Hello Sinclaire dearest, how nice it is to … see you." He leered at her his expression mocking as he let his eyes wander freely over her body causing her to shrink in on herself.

"_YOU_ _FUCKING HEATHEN BASTARD, I HOPE LORD JASHIN RENDS YOUR SOUL INTO TINY FUCKING BITS." _She hissed at him praying she could kill him with a glare.

"Now now none of that dear, after all you know you like this. You are a good little Masochist aren't you." He said crawling onto the bed with her. She lashed out at him but he dodged pinning her leg with his own.

"Oh yess I know all your dirty little secrets, you little cunt! All you had to do was play along but no you had to play hard to get. That's ok though I like going hunting and you are such a good catch." He said pinning her shoulders to the headboard painfully. He reached down keeping his weight on her and grabbed her breasts squeezing painfully. She winced at his roughness and Prayed to Jashin desperately. The heathen bastard pulled her down and forced her on her stomach effectively pinning her. She heard the zip of his pants and groaned quietly.

"Hidan where are you?" she mumbled before blushing and cursing her mind for wandering. The heathen pushed roughly into her as he grabbed her and used her. She felt so filthy every time he touched her. The Heathen bastard sawed none to gently into her and laughed as he did so.

"Do you like it you fucking whore, feels good doesn't it. Look at the blood to You're a fucking virgin this is rich." He crowed as she bit the pillow to keep from screaming in pain. She couldn't help the tears as they began to fall, she felt him speed up so he could finish.

CRASH!

The door sailed across the room slamming into the adjacent wall. Sinclaire turned her head and almost screamed in relief. Standing in the doorway was Hidan and he was fucking livid. She felt warm reassurance flow through her body again as she thanked her lord for answering her prayers.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER YOU HEATHEN FUCKTARD!" Hidan roared out pulling a scroll.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU YOU COSPLAYING ASSHOLE!" Steven shouted back before pulling a gun on the immortal nin.

"I'm the person who is going to fucking sacrifice your tainted fucking soul to Our Lord. So prepare yourself mother fucker your going to die!" Hidan growled out as he summoned his Scythe. Sinclaire lay forgotten on the bed as she looked back and forth between the two men.

"Real funny bastard great costume but your going to be the first to die, and then I'm going to finish with the whore before sending her along to meet you." He said calmly aiming the gun as Hidan stood there.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Four shots rang out as Hidan crumpled to the floor.

"That's that! Bitch!" Steve said holding the smoking gun.

"HIDAN, NO!" Sinclaire screamed out as Steve turned back to her. He took two steps before he screamed and crumpled to the ground.

"I told you Heathen, your going to die today." Came a chilling voice from the corner of the room. Sinclaire gasped as she looked at the doorway to see a log.

Hidan licked the blood from the scythe blade.

"Hey Bitch, you wanna see the real ritual just watch." He said addressing Sinclaire. She looked at his form as he shed the top half of his cloak. Drawing the circle with his feet in Steves blood, she watched in awe as his skin tone changed and the while skeletal markings showed on his skin. It was an awe inspiring sight to her. Steve screamed fear as he watched.

"Times up mother fucker, say hello to Jashin Sama for me." Hidan said grinning evilly. He pulled out his retractible pike and extended it to full length. He pierced himself in the thigh causing Steve to scream in pain as an identical wound opened on his leg. Hidan pulled the pike out with agonizing slowness relishing in the screams. Sinclaire just smiled as she watched her rapist squirm from the torture he was undergoing. Hidan pierced his shoulder where the man was missing his arm the agonizing screams like music to him. It was obvious that Steve wouldn't hang on much longer though so Hidan finished it as he drove the pike through his heart watching the pitiful man cough up blood before finally succumbing to his fate.

He retracted the pike from his chest with a sigh and Sinclaire felt the presence that was protecting her withdraw. Hidan looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Are you alright? I came as fast as I could." He said locking eyes with her.

"Could you untie me please?" she said motioning with her still bound wrist chafing them further. He did as asked before offering her his cloak as he turned around to give her some form of decency. She rubbed her wrists for a minute before finding her clothes and pulling them on, she pulled on the cloak when she couldn't find her shirt and stood up on wobbly legs.

"I'm decent." Was all she said prompting Hidan to turn around. He paused as he looked at her. Defeated was the only word that came to mind as he took in her body language. He didn't like it.

"Hey Bitch," he growled trying to rile her up she flinched momentarily averting her eyes and he sighed.

"Sinclaire." He tried again and was rewarded with a look of surprise at the sound of her name. He smirked gently.

"Let's get you home. Knowing Leader-Sama he sent Zetsu to take care of the trash." He said offering her a hand. Sinclaire grabbed it as if it were a lifeline and didn't struggle as Hidan pulled her close to lift her. Walking out of the building, Sinclaire was surprised to find it was one of the camp cabins in the park. Hidan put his scythe on his back and pulled her close before jumping into the trees. She lay her head on his chest ignoring the dried blood as she allowed herself to relax and fall asleep to the beating of his heart.

Hidan felt her go slack in his arms as her breathing evened out. Chancing a glance down he saw that she had fallen asleep, he held her slightly tighter and sped up a little more. Silently he hoped that Jashin-Sama ripped that heathens soul to shreds for defiling something so pure.

Hidan jumped down as the house came into view as he slowed to a walk. Sinclaire shifted in her sleep as he walked to the house. Using his foot he kicked the door calling someone to let them in. Kisame was the one who answered, he took one look at the uncharacteristically serious look on Hidan's face and stepped aside nodding. Hidan maneuvered inside and poked his head into the living room.

"Where's Konan?" he asked immediately.

"In her room, is Sinclaire-san ok?" Sasori inquired monotonously. Hidan's grimace said everything.

"I'll tell her to retrieve the medical scrolls." He said standing up. Hidan nodded his thanks before taking Sinclaire to her room. He lay her on her bed before smoothing her hair from her face. She moved and he pulled back from her, lowering his shaking hand he clenched his fist. He turned and walked out as Konan moved in silently. As he passed through the door a hand stopped him. He turned to see Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, and Tobi.

"Did you kill him?" Kisame asked softly. Hidan nodded curtly.

"Good, let's just be here for her." Itachi said stoically. Hidan showed a little half smile before walking off and shutting himself in his room.

In with Sinclaire.

Konan sighed as she bathed a compress in warm water, she glanced at their kind, if a little gruff Hostess. The albino girl was black and blue, it stood out prominently against her white skin. She bathed Sinclaire's body cleaning her of the blood and fluids from the rape. Calling upon her medical chakra she set about healing the bruises, she placed a herbal salve on her wrists before binding them gently. Moving her hands over Sin's womb she checked for fluctuations in her body's energy. She let out a sigh of relief when she found none, Hidan had gotten there in time then. She redressed Sin in her own clothes. Sin started to stir and Konan lightly covered her hand in chakra placing it over her eyes. She smiled lightly as she settled back down.

Konan cleaned up and tried to take back Hidan's cloak. She giggled a little when Sinclaire wouldn't let go of it. She left it figuring it wouldn't hurt and walked out to put the supplies away. As she walked down the hall, Hidan poked his head out.

"How is she?" He asked his voice rough, Konan suspected he had been crying but did not comment.

"She's sleeping, she healed quickly. She's not pregnant, you got there in time." Konan assured him watching him visibly relax. She smelt the sharp tang of blood and realized he had been doing rituals.

"Thank Jashin."He murmured.

"She won't let go of your cloak though." Konan said lightly as she watched Hidan flush. He nodded and shut his door. She stood there and giggled for a minute before walking on. Entering the dojo Konan saw the rest of them waiting.

"Zetsu took care of clean up." Pain said causing Konan to smile coldly.

"Good." She said curtly, "Sinclaire-san is asleep and healed. Hidan got there in time." She said sealing the medical supplies away.

"If Hidan hadn't killed the bastard I would have, un." Deidara said crossing his arms.

The others offered their own forms of agreement.

"The question is when did we get so attached to her?" Itachi said softly drawing attention to himself.

"When did she become one of our own?"

They fell silent at his questions as they each pondered what this meant for them.

Three days later:

Sinclaire was getting irritated, ever since she got up Hidan had been hovering like a mother hen. She liked attention from him but the was bordering insane. She had tried to let him know she was ok but he would not listen and insisted on treating her like she would break. She saw the amusement in the others eyes as they watched their normally psychotic friend act like a doting parent. She had secluded herself by the lake to draw for a while as she sorted out her experience and feelings. She had resigned from her job the day before and was now living off her parents extensive fortune that they had willed to her. She had kept a hold Of Hidan's cloak just to mess with him but it wasn't working. He seemed to clam up when he started to mess with her back. He even insisted on calling her by her name. It confused her to no end when she realized she missed her nickname of Bitch.

She had slipped away only letting Zetsu know where she was going, that way he would know where to find her if needed. She sketched Mirror lake picking up her pastels to add in the grass on the opposite bank.

"Your really good." A soft spoken voice floated over too her as she jumped.

Itachi materialized from the woods behind her and proceeded to sit next to her.

"Thank you," she said pursing her lips as she sketched a fishing crane.

"I'm sure you didn't just come to comment on my art however." She said glancing at him.

"Your right, Hidan is tearing apart the house looking for you." He said smirking as she groaned.

"I knew there was a reason I wanted out. I appreciate it I really do but Jashin he can be such a nag." She said face palming forgetting the pastel on her hands. Itachi laughed softly before handing her the rag by her legs.

"You've colored your face." He said smiling.

"Thank you" she mumbled taking the rag and wiping her face.

"Why did you do it? Take us in I mean?" he asked looking at her.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you all. Jashin only knows how much havoc you guys would wreak on your own." She said placing her tools and sketchpad down before falling back to stare at the sky.

"I never thought I would have another friend again, let alone so many. Mila died a year ago today. She was the light of my life, my sister in everything but blood. That's part of the reason I snuck off to be alone. Out of everyone in my life she was the only one who didn't judge me by my looks or faith." She said looking at him.

"I see." He said before staring out over the lake.

"So do you mind if I ask?" She said as he quirked an eyebrow.

"About what."

"The massacre?" she said rolling over to look at him. He eyed her for a moment and then shrugged his indifference.

"Why did you take the job?"

"It was the only way to preserve even a small part of our clan's reputation. My father was a zealot and a lot of my family were lost in the Kyuubi attack. Konoha thought we were behind it though and started to persecute our family. A lot of times we were rejected from stores or refused service because of the suspicion. So my family holed themselves in the compound. The elder were furious that the village we helped to protect and found were turning on us. Several times when I was young the widows had been busted in or graffiti and offensive were painted on the compound walls. Tensions were reaching a breaking point when they started planning the Coup de Tat. I didn't want that for my clan so I told Sarutobi what was happening. He organized everything and ordered me to do it. I was the one who chose to involve Madara. " he said sighing.

"And your brother?" she prompted.

"My brother is a helpless case, he's to much like my father. I had hoped otherwise though.

I have a bad case of Pneumonia, it's untreatable I'm dying. So I set him the impossible task of killing me. I hope to give him my eyes when I pass." He said with a far away look in his eyes.

"What if you didn't have to die?" She asked softly and he glanced at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked a slightly sharp tone in his voice.

"Here in this world, we actually have medications that will cure you. I would just need to take you to see my physician. Pneumonia is treatable here." She explained. He narrowed his eyes at her before grabbing her collar with one hand.

"Please tell me you are not joking. I don't appreciate being lied to." He said quietly he said pulling her in close.

She reached out and carefully grabbed his other hand placing his fingers on her pulse. She looked him dead in the eyes.

"I'm not lying, I would not ever lie to you about this." She said allowing her eyes to bore into his own. He released her suddenly and fell back laughing. It was a laugh of pure relief as if the world were suddenly lifted off his shoulders.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" she asked packing up her stuff.

"Yes, Please. I am so sick of this crap." He said and she grinned at him.

"No pun intended right?"

"What's a pun?" he asked and she sighed.

"I'll explain later. We should get back that way the mother hen doesn't start killing the neighborhood." She said standing.

Itachi stood next to her and brushed himself off.

"He really does like you, you know." He said smiling.

"I know and to tell the truth I like him back. I am just unsure of what will happen when you all leave. I don't think I will be able to go with you as much as I would like to. This is the closest I have ever been to people besides Mila, I don't want to lose you all too." She said walking down the path. Itachi stayed silent as his mind wandered pondering her concerns.

They walked out of the woods to Kisame and Deidara holding Hidan back from taking off. Sinclaire frowned and turned to Itachi.

"Could you take my art case inside please, I have to put an asshole in his place." She said grinning slightly.

"Gladly can I watch?" He asked humor shining in his dark eyes. She nodded and handed him the case before marching over to the struggling Jashinist.

"OI ASSHOLE, I'M FINE!" she shouted as Hidan stopped struggling and turned to her. He shook off Kisame and Deidara before jetting over to her.

"Hey where were you I was worried sick!" he asked her.

"I went for a walk Hidan, I am fine. I needed some time to myself, Zetsu knew where I was. You do not run my life." She ground out as three others looked on amused seeing where this was going fast.

"But you could have been hurt, next time take someone…" and he was off running his mouth.

"Hidan." She interjected inspecting her knuckles.

"Or some animal could have attacked…"

"Hidan!" She interjected again polishing her hand on her shirt.

"At least let me know where your going."

She finally had enough and shouted.

"HIDAN!"

"WHAT?" he shouted back.

WHAM!

She sent a powerful right hook into his face making the other three wince as he flew backwards.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU DAMNED BITCH!"

"Welcome back to reality Hidan, I'm not a doll lay off. Your not my father."

She said smirking lightly.

"FUCK YOU I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU." He shouted from the ground.

"I appreciate it but you were getting overbearing, now get your ass over here so we can spar." She said glaring at him as he stood up holding his jaw where she socked him.

"Fine if it's a fight you want BRING IT BITCH!" He shouted jumping at her. She spent the next hour in an exhilarating dance with her friend.

"Well it seems like Hidan's back to normal, un." Deidara said smirking.

"Tobi thinks Hidan is whipped with a capital W." Tobi said giggling maniacally.

"You said it, un." Deidara agreed.

"It's kind of funny though, I never thought he would fall in love." Kisame said.

"Well It is hard to find a steady relationship when you're an S-class killer, most people are afraid to get close, un." Deidara shrugged.

"It makes me wonder about the rest of us though." Kisame mused.

"If he can do it so can we." Itachi said smiling.

"She told Tobi that one has to make their own peace." Tobi said quietly.

"Wise words, lets go inside. Leader-Sama wants to see us, and I need to speak with him about something." Itachi said deliberately ignoring his partners questioning look.

Pain sat down as the others filed in except for Hidan.

"Where's Hidan. This concerns everyone." He asked gazing at them.

Four of them smirked simultaneously.

"He's preoccupied at the moment as and I quote Sinclaire puts the asshole in his place." Itachi said pointing out side to the brawling couple. Pain felt a strong urge to slam his head into the table but refrained at the last second.

"I see, would one of you please go get him this is more important than his sexual tension." He commented wryly as the others laughed. Eventually Kisame was volunteered to go get him. Kisame walked out of the house to the fighting duo. He stopped short as Sinclaire rolled to a stop by his feet. He looked down at her and smiled widely showing off his pointed teeth.

"Hey Sin we need to borrow the asshole for a bit, you can finish beating his ass into the ground later." He smirked as she smiled up at him ignoring Hidan's shout.

"HEY GET YOUR OWN DAMNED BITCH FISH BOY, THIS ONES MINE!"

"I DON'T SEE YOUR NAME ON ME HIDAN!" she shouted back as she got up. She walked inside ignoring the next comment and made her way to her room. She smiled and picked up her art case that Itachi had set outside her door. She closed the door behind her and sighed setting her case on the bed. She went over to the closet and pulled out 10 different pieces of canvas and her paints. If they had to leave anyway at least she could give them something to remember her by. In front of her on several different stands were portraits that she had painted. Each one portraying them at their most relaxed point in time. She had gone around with her camera and had taken pictures when they weren't paying attention.

Sasori had been smiling lightly as he built a puppet, making him look as young as he appeared. Pain had been relaxing with Konan who had been talking happily. Kakuzu was in the hammock counting money. Tobi in a tree staring at the sky. Deidara had been sculpting and Zetsu was in her garden. Kisame had been eating sushi she had made and Itachi was staring off the porch at sunset. Last but not least was Hidan, she had caught Hidan in her favorite climbing tree flinging kunai at a log target and laughing. None of them looked like the killers they were she had caught them acting human, naturally. She wondered what they would think when they saw the finished pieces.

She smiled lightly and turned to the picture above her door as she picked up her paints.

"Thank you Mila, for sending me friends."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

With Akatsuki

"So what the fuck is this all about Leader-Sama." Hidan growled.

"Shut up Hidan!" Pain said glaring at the Jashinist.

"Now as I said before Hidan could join us. This news affects all of us. Between Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu and myself we have found a way home. The parameters will be in place in a month and a half. You have until then to finish any personal business." Pain said looking at Hidan pointedly. Hidan scowled and dropped his eyes.

"Once we get back we need to make up for lost time, use your remaining time wisely." He said curtly. "you are dismissed." He said before calling Itachi over. The others grumbled as they left the room.

**With Hidan**

As soon as the meeting ended I almost ran outside into the woods, I let out a yell of frustration before slamming my fists into a tree.

"Jashin fucking damn it!" I growled out, I glared at the sky it was clouding up showing rain on the way. "Why, Why is it that whenever I'm fucking happy someone has to fucking come and destroy it. I'm faithful I do my duty as a priest to your order. Please can I be fucking happy for once for something other than serving you?" I pleaded my god praying that he would listen. The wind picked up around me and I heard something in the wind.

'_to … er'_

'_go t…r'_

'_go to her'_

I froze for a second stunned until a large gust of wind blasted me towards the house.

**With Pain and Konan**

"Why didn't you tell them Pain?" Konan asked softly as she massaged his neck.

"Hmmmn." He groaned leaning into her touch.

"Why didn't you tell them you are going to take her with us?" Konan asked.

"Because I'm not sure if it will work, she has no chakra. Without it she can't survive in our world." Pain said with a sigh.

"I don't like the idea of leaving her behind either, but I have to play the part of the unwavering leader." He said turning to her.

"It is amazing that she tamed Hidan though." Konan giggled.

"She tamed all of us Konan, she didn't have to put up with us but she did. She treated us like people for the first time in years. It got to everyone, we all forgot about what it was like to be treated normally." He said as he lay down.

Violet eyes walked past slowly glinting with new life.

**Reg. P.O.V.**

Hidan walked into the house and walked p the stairs, Pain's door was cracked and he and Konan were talking softly. Hidan stopped to listen briefly and was amazed at what he heard. They were working on a way to bring her with them. Hidan felt his immortal heart soar at those words as he listened quietly to Pains concerns. It shouldn't be that hard to inject her chakra coils with chakra. He smiled as a plan began to form in his mind as they ceased to talk all he had to do was talk with his Bitch.

He walked slowly to her room and heard music playing it was the same music they had sparred to a month ago. Carefully he cracked the door open and peaked in before his jaw dropped to the floor. She was dancing wearing nothing but his cloak, a bra and a pair of skintight shorts. She seemed oblivious to his presence as she lost herself to the music. He smirked and slipped in closing the door silently, moving ghost like over to the bed he sat down and leaned against the headboard to enjoy the show.

He was a red blooded male and would be damned before he missed this little piece of heaven.

Sinclaire was oblivious when music was around as she whirled around wearing Hidan's Akatsuki cloak. It was warm, it smelled like him and it was her guilty little pleasure. She didn't notice as the object of her fantasy slipped into her room to sit on the bed and leer at her. She didn't notice when he pressed down on his growing arousal. She DID notice when the song changed and she turned around.

"HIDAN!" she squealed out covering herself quickly as she blushed almost a hundred shades of red. He smirked at her.

"Hey Bitch, enjoying _my_ cloak?" he asked grinning wickedly, reminding her of the cat that caught the canary.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked as she tried to get her blush under control.

"I came to see you, heard music and looked in. Tried to get your attention but you weren't all there. Figured I'd wait to talk." He said lying through his teeth as he stretched out on her bed.

"Well you have my undivided attention now so talk." She mumbled blushing again as she walked over to the stereo to turn down the music.

"You know you look fucking hot in that." He said smirking at her, he was pleased as she blushed again.

"Thanks." She mumbled ducking her head wondering what in Jashin's name he wanted. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him.

"So what the hell do you want, because I doubt you just came into my room to hit on me." she said glaring lightly at him with no real steel to her gaze.

"Well aren't we the smart one. Give the Bitch a fucking cookie." He said grinning at her still. She swatted him.

"Don't be an ass, now seriously what did you need?" she huffed. He held up his hands in surrender before he started talking.

"I came to let you know that our bastard of a leader has found a fucking solution. We will be going home in a fucking month and a half." He said sadly. Sinclaire drooped as she heard the news. It was much sooner than she would have liked, she had finally gotten used to feeling like part of a rather dysfunctional family.

"I see, are you happy about that?" she asked almost dreading his answer. He sighed and looked at her seeing the plea in her eyes.

"Come here!" he said.

"What?"

"Just get your ass over here Sinclaire." He complained, she complied and moved up next to him. She jumped slightly as he pulled her to lean against him.

"Relax, I won't fucking hurt you." He mumbled so she did. Leaning into him as he massaged her arm. She took a deep breath inhaling his scent, he smelled like blood and and cold steel, it smelled nice to her. She snuggled closer without realizing, he smirked and started fiddling with her hair.

"It's a bit of both really, I don't want to fucking return but at the same time I do. I don't really belong in this world and it fucking shows. In my world I fit in, like my own little niche. However, I don't want to leave you the fuck alone either. I want to take you the fuck with me. I have never grown this fucking close to anyone, and I know I'm not the best fucking man out there. I'm a serial killer for Jashin's sake, all the Akatsuki are and you treated us like normal people for fucks sake. Do you know how fucking rare that is? Hell the first time we met you, you got the fucking drop on us. That never fucking happens, I don't want to leave you I fell in fucking love with you." He said quietly as she stilled in his arms frozen as the words sank in.

He loved her.

"You Love me?" She said twisting around to look him in the eyes, he nodded as she looked at him. Honesty was written all over his face. Her heart quickened as she fought to keep from throwing herself at him squealing. HE FUCKING LOVED HER! Her heart soared and before she knew what she was doing she kissed him. He froze under her stilling as she persisted with her kiss her hands had a mind of their own as they played across his chest. She felt him stir under her minstrations, his arms slipping behind her. His lips parted allowing her access, access that she took full advantage of as her tongue darted into his mouth. So lost they were in their world that they didn't notice the door quietly close with a soft "Damn,un."

Deidara made his way back to the group of guys waiting in the kitchen. They looked at him questioningly as they waited for an answer.

"So what's the verdict?" Kisame asked grinning. Deidara sighed before answering.

"There together, close to fucking like a pair of rabbits." He said glaring at the knowing toothy grin of Kisame.

"YES! I knew it, Pay up you suckers. I totally win this round." He said with a small whoop. The others grumbled but paid up anyway.

"So how did you know anyway?" Sasori asked slightly suspicious. Kisame took on a sly look before answering.

"Well, let's just say Kakuzu and I gave them a push in the right direction." He said watching them gape like fish for a minute.

"WHAT THE FUCK,UN! YOU ROPED US INTO A SUCKERS BET,UN! GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY YOU FUCKING FISH BOY!" Deidara yelled at him jumping as Kisame dodged out of the way.

"NOPE, No refunds." He half sang before running outside laughing as Deidara and the others chased him. They ran around shouting outside until Hidan screamed at them from the window.

"WILL YOU HEATHENS SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M TRYING TO GET LAID HERE!" He shouted before slamming the window. That particular statement sent them laughing all over again as they headed back inside.

Sinclaire snuggled deeper into her warm pillow, it seemed to breath in time with her. Wait Breath? Since when did her pillow breath? She wondered as she cracked open her eyes. The sight that met her etched itself into her brain for eternity, Hidan was _Naked_ in her bed. Her brain kicked into gear as she recalled everything that happened the past night. Blushing several shades of scarlet she hid her face with the sheet. She had slept with him, she had slept with the idol of all her fan-girlism. It was like a shock of cold water to her. She felt him stir as he wrapped his arms around her. Almost instantly she melted back into him listening to him breath thawing her frozen amazement.

Relaxing in his embrace she took the time to study him, he was gorgeous, with well proportioned muscles, the soft curve line of his jaw that made her fingers itch to trace it. His hair was soft to the touch as she reached up to card her fingers through it. He was fascinating, silently she thanked Jashin for the gift of this man into her life. She felt the rush of warmth as her god acknowledged her thanks. Hidan snorted softly in his sleep before pulling her close reflexively. She settled into his arms and started to drift off again, when she felt him tense. His eyes snapping open.

"WHOEVER THE FUCK THINKS THAT THEY ARE KNOCKING ON THAT DOOR WILL HAVE TO SPAR WITH ME NEXT!" he yelled out suddenly. A pair of retreating foot steps faded away quickly. Hidan sighed and looked at her.

"Hey Bitch, sleep well?" he asked smirking softly at her. Sinclaire smiled up at him.

"Did you?" was all she said.

"Like a fucking baby!" he quipped at her gently. She lay her head on his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart.

"Ditto that." She sighed happily. A few minutes later he poked her making her squirm. She growled softly and he poked her again. She growled louder resulting in another poke.

"Will you stop that?" she growled looking at him, he grinned evilly.

"No, I don't think I will." He answered poking her on both sides this time causing her to squeak. She glared at him before returning with a grin of her own as she pounced on him driving her fingers into his sides just under his arms.

"Yah! Stop that." He complained laughing aloud. She smirked superiorly at him and flung his own comment back at him.

"No, I really don't think I will." She said diving her fingers to his sides again. She felt him grab her as her world tilted skewing quickly till she stared up at Hidan rather than down.

"Someone's fucking feisty this morning." He breathed into her ear making her shiver uncontrollably right before he claimed her mouth with his own. He bit her lip drawing blood shivering at the slight cry she gave right before she moaned in pleasure beneath him. His hands entangled themselves into her hair as he pulled her closer taking her blood. She played her hands over his body digging her nails into his back. He groaned as her nails cut into him shivering in the pleasure radiating through his body. He reached a hand down massaging her breasts as she squirmed under him. He felt himself go rock hard in anticipation. He kissed her again more gently this time before trailing his tongue down to her nipples. She gasped as he teased her nipples with his teeth applying varied amounts of pressure. His tongue snaked out flicking them. He trailed his hand down to her hips resting them there for a second as they broke apart panting.

He locked eyes with her and she pleaded with him silently, He grinned and took a finger, pushing gently into her. She gasped before breathing out a moan of pleasure as he fingered her. She felt him add a second than a third as her body tensed building for climax. She was teetering on the edge when he pulled out making her growl in frustration coming down from her high. Hidan licked his fingers before crawling on top of her. He lowered his head and spoke softly in her ear.

"Now, now none of that then, Save yourself for the main event bitch." He said before plunging into her. She cried out a little at the rough entry but was soon mewling in bliss at his rhythmic movement. She felt each thrust strong and powerful that sent tingles through her body.

"Oh Jashin," she breathed as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her. "Hidaaannn." She moaned as he pinned her arms, pressure was building in her abdomen she could feel it.

"Hidaann, I'm gonna…"

"Hold it back Bitch." He growled in her ear as he thrust faster.

"I don't think I can." She whimpered as the pressure built more.

"I said HOLD IT BITCH." He growled loudly as he tensed up himself.

"NOW!" He cried out giving a final powerful thrust that broke the dam sending her over the edge into ecstasy. He felt her body convulse under him as she came at the same time as himself. His arms were shaking as he collapsed roughly on top of her breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and laid his head on her bosom listening as her heartbeat calmed. They lay like that for several minutes neither stirring, the only movements being their breathing and her hand carding through his hair.

"I love you Hidan." She said softly breaking the silence.

"Love you too Bitch." He growled out still lost in the throes of his lust. Finally he pulled out of her and stood up. Purple eyes clouded still with lust looked at her making Sinclaire shiver happily. She watched contentedly as he moved over to the edge of the bed and sat down and began pulling on his clothes. Sitting up she stretched happily before getting up and making her way over to the wardrobe. She pulled out a sports bra, a tank top underwear and a pair of Tripp Pants©. Pulling on her clothes she made her way to the bedside table grabbed her brush. She was so glad she had opted for the DP shots for birth control. She knew she would forget the pill. Pulling her hair up in a messy bun she turned to see her lover smirking at her softly. She offered him a teasing grin before reaching for his hand. He let her grab it before pulling her close.

"You look good Bitch." He said teasingly.

"But not as good as you." She replied hitting him lightly in the chest. She kissed him on the cheek before opening the door, she glanced at him before wiggling her ass cheekily walking off.

"Holy mother of Jashin." He said grinning after her. He looked at his cloak for a second before shrugging and walking off without it.

The rest of Akatsuki met her in the kitchen grinning like loons at least the expressive ones anyway.

"Good morning Sinclaire, have a nice night last night. I heard there was a full moon out." Kisame said with a suggestive wink. She blushed at the insinuation.

"You all must have been stiff this morning, un. Get a good work out?" Deidara asked grinning at her.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"Hey look she's embarrassed. Mission accomplished!" Tobi cheered causing them to laugh.

"Oh come on guys leave the girl alone." Konan said walking in, she smiled before drawing Sinclaire in close and whispered to her.

"Hey was it _hard _getting out of bed this morning?" she asked making Sin blush brightly.

"KONAN!" Sin complained pushing her friend away and huffing. Konan giggled a little at her expense offering a smile and a truce.

"Oh fine." Sinclaire grumped before moving to fix breakfast. As she made pancakes she turned to Itachi.

"I'm gonna give Kenny a call to set up the appointment today ok Itachi?" she asked getting a nod as her answer.

She turned back and started humming along to Cannibal Coast, which seemed to be stuck in her head. Hidan walked into the kitchen to a collective thumbs up from everyone except Pain, Sasori, Kakazu and Itachi. He grinned before sitting down at the table. Zetsu was in the garden munching on whatever he had caught that morning.

A half hour later had Itachi and Konan doing the dishes while Sinclaire called her Physician Kenny.

"Yo Ken-chan, Yeah it's me, Look I need an appointment preferably today or tomorrow. Yeah That's fine, No I'm Ok. Really, it's for a …friend. Look I'll explain when I get there. Yeah that's great see you later." She finished before hanging up.

"Hey Itachi, Three O-Clock today make sure your ready." She called getting an answering Hn!

Running up to her room she grabbed her I-Pod from the dock before going to the Dojo. She plugged in and pulled out her swords moving through her Kata's carefully. Soon though her movements gained speed as she fell into a rhythm of music and humming steel. She grunted in exertion as she pushed herself to the limit trying to get her body to move faster.

"You know forcing yourself like that won't gain you any speed." A gravely voice told her. She spun around to see Kisame picking up Samehada, he gave it a few experimental swings with one hand.

"Would you like to spar with me?" he asked pausing and looking at her.

"Sure." She smiled, "maybe you could give me pointers."

Kisame walked over before settling into a ready position and Sinclaire settled into her own. At the change of the song they clashed, Kisame's strikes were surprisingly precision oriented and impossibly fast as she dodged around being instantly forced on the defensive.

"Aw come on you won't get anywhere like that you know." He said with a downward swing that she blocked. She dropped her block and ran inside his guard only to have to bring her swords up to block a powerful side sweep that sent her into the wall. She tumbled forwards into a roll, keeping low to the ground she aimed a strike of her blade at Kisame's legs grazing one of them. He kicked out at her sending her tumbling once more.

"Ah ha ha much better." He laughed as she stood shakily.

"You're a rather decent sword fighter." He complimented her.

"Thanks." She nodded blocking an incoming strike from Samehada accidentally severing the bandages. The sentient sword started to stir as the bandages unraveled. Kisame and Sinclaire paid no mind to it until the sword struck out on it's own latching onto her arm.

"GAHHHH!" Sinclaire yelled as she felt razor sharp teeth sink into her flesh.

"Kisame your sword Bit me!" she said trying not to move her arm lest she rip it wide open. Kisame sweat dropped.

"Eh heh heh. OOPs. I think we woke her up." He said scratching Samehada's scales to get her to release. Samehada let go of Sin as soon as Kisame started scratching her.

"Sorry about that Sin." He said sheepishly as Sinclaire walked over to the medical cabinet. Pulling out a roll of medical wrap she listened as Kisame's sword talked to him through a series of chirps.

Kisame listened to his sword explain what it had found as he discreetly glanced between Samehada and Sinclaire. A smile played across his face as a plan started to form.

Sinclaire wrapped her arm tightly after putting copius amounts of Neosporin on her arm. She really didn't want to take the time and suture every hole shut. She turned to see a grinning Kisame.

"Sorry about that again." He said as he put Samehada on his back.

She shrugged.

"It's cool, no big deal really. I'm going to have to take Itachi to Kenny soon so I need to go get cleaned up anyway."

"Yah, why are you taking him to the doctor's anyway?" Kisame asked opening the door.

"Because unlike your world ours knows how to cure Pneumonia." She said simply smiling at his surprised expression.

"No kidding. Huh." He said before wandering off to the porch out back. "See you later Sin. Ja ne." he said waving.

She smiled a half smile and went upstairs to her bathroom. She shut the door before carefully cleaning herself avoiding her wounded arm. She dressed in a new top throwing some leather pants. Putting on her spiked boots she grabbed her license before smirking greatly. She was going to give Itachi the experience of a lifetime. Going out to the garage she smiled at her baby, in the Garage sat her 21st birthday present. It was a 2010 Harley Davidson, Night Hawk, A beast of Black, Red and Beautiful chrome. Her jacket lay on the seat, with a rather appropriate patch reading BITCH on it. She laughed a little as she picked it up. Walking inside she told Itachi to get ready and to wear a pair of Jeans. Quickly braiding her hair she fished out her fathers old jacket and pulled on her own. Tossing the jacket to Itachi she walked back to the Garage to back the bike out.

"What in Kami's name is that thing?" was the first thing that came out of Itachi's mouth when he walked out the door. She smirked at him.

"This is a motorcycle and this is what we are taking, it's to damned nice out to use the jeep." She said tossing him a helmet. He looked at her apprehensively for a minute before putting on the helmet and climbing on behind her.

"Grab my waist." She instructed starting the motorcycle. His startled as the machine roared to life, his Sharingan flaring to life with his fear.

"Hold on." Were the last words he heard before they took off down the drive.

After 15 minutes or so Itachi began to relax as they rode the back roads into town. Keeping his Sharingan active he observed the surroundings as they drove past, it was a lot different then riding in the jeep. He actually found he rather liked this, it reminded him of riding horseback almost. They pulled into the town of Ironwood and Itachi looked on observing the different alien atmosphere. It was different from the mall which had amazed them, this place almost reminded him of Konoha. With all the little shops that dotted the street. They slowed to a stop for a red light and Itachi relaxed his grip on her. She moved her hand touching his in reassurance for a brief moment. They soon began moving again driving slowly along the street, soon she pulled into the parking lot of a big white building and parked the bike. She steadied the bike as he dismounted, legs feeling slightly like jelly. She placed the kickstand down and locked the brakes so that no one could steal it. Itachi removed his helmet giving her a soft glare.

"Please warn me of what you are planning ahead of time, next time." He said softly rolling his eyes at her cheeky grin.

**Itachi P.O.V.**

We walked in the waiting room so Sinclaire could fill out the medical forms needed. My eyes roved over the foreign landscape as I took in escape routes and threats out of habit. The room was a beige color with the carpet being a deep blue. Several rows of chairs were affixed to the floor reminding me of the T&I department in Konoha.

Almost immediately we were called back by a man in a labcoat. He took us to an examination room where we were informed that Dr. Kennith would meet us shortly. I took the time to observe my surroundings, some of the instruments were familiar some were completely foreign to me. I looked over at Sin and found that she was completely at ease, so I forced myself to relax. She wouldn't bring me somewhere so they could kill me.

The door opened catching my attention immediately, standing there was a taller man who seemed to be in his mid-thirties. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail and was carrying a clip board. A funny looking device laid around his neck it seemed to be made of a little metal drum and some black tubing. I felt Sinclaire-san take my hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

"Hello Sin, Is this the friend you were telling me about?" the mans voice was warm as I looked up into his grey eyes.

"Yo, Kenny. Yah this is him, I need your discretion though if I'm going to tell you anything." She said all business.

"You always have it you know that Sin." The man Kenny said to her. He turned to me and held out a hand introducing himself.

"Hello my name is Dr. Kennith Montgomery, I am both a Physician and Optrician respectively depending on the day of the week. Now, Who might you be?" he asked tilting his head a little studying me. I keep a stoic expression as I clasp his hand.

"Uchiha Itachi, Pleased to meet you." I said watching for his reaction. I can safely say I did not expect what he said next.

"Prove it!"

"Nani?" was my auto go to response. He lifted an eyebrow and repeated what he said.

"Prove that you are Uchiha Itachi." He said smirking slightly.

I suppress a sigh and look him dead in the eye activating my Sharingan with out a second thought.

"Is this proof enough?" I ask faintly amused. He turned to Sin.

"You have my complete and total discretion. However I have absolutely no idea how strange things seem to gravitate to you." He said with a sigh of exasperation before turning back to me.

"Sinclaire tells me you have pneumonia do you mind if I run some tests to determine what kind?" He asked waiting for my consent. I glance at Sinclaire and see her nod subtly.

"Very well." I sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Reg P.O.V.**

**At the house**

Kisame, Deidara and Hidan sat outside by the garden as they waited for Sinclaire and Itachi to get back from the Doctors.

"So fish boy you said your sword found something interesting that will help with the fucking chakra problem." Hidan stated looking at Kisame. He frowned at the fish boy comment but let it pass.

"Yes, when Samehada bit her it found out that her body actually does produce chakra just not in the natural quantities that ours do. Instead of running through her chakra coils like it would normally, her chakra circulates in her blood." He explained as their faces registered surprise.

"You don't fucking say, well that makes things a lot fucking easier then." Hidan crowed happily.

"How do we push her chakra to spill into the normal pathways though, un?" Deidara asked. Kisame looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We could have Konan help force open the gates, the process would be extremely painful though. It also comes with rather hefty consequences if it goes wrong." He said glaring at a patch of dirt. Hidan deflated a bit at that.

"Fuck." He bit out, "Didn't fucking think of that."

"Has anyone even asked Sinclaire-san if she even wants to have this happen, un?" Deidara questioned raising an eyebrow at the sudden sheepish looks on their faces.

"I'll take that as a no, un."

"Bitch will probably jump on the fucking opportunity. Then she can ask Jashin-Sama for immortality like me!" Hidan said grinning, his friends noticed it was a little forced though.

"All we can do is wait until she gets back and ask her." Kisame said standing and walking away. Hidan watched him go before taking off into the trees heading for the lake to think leaving Deidara to sit sullenly alone.

"I wonder if Sasori no Danna could help, un." He muttered before he too stood and wandered off.

**With Itachi and Sin:**

Itachi was amazed, elated even. had come back an hour after taking a culture to tell him that his disease was treatable, he had even gotten the better news that they could slow down and possibly reverse the macular degeneration in his eyes due to using the Sharingan. It was nothing short of a miracle to him. He was still a little skeptical about the LASIK procedure but if it worked he was going to go for it. The doctor gave him a prescription for the pills he would need before ushering them out so he could set up the eye appointment. It was at that point that the ever stoic Itachi did something that was completely out of the ordinary for him to do. He swung around pulling the petite albino into a strong hug.

He swiftly let go after she hugged him back for a second. He looked at her directly and spoke.

"Thank you so much!" he said allowing his true emotions to show for just a moment. She smiled at him.

"No problem." She said before flicking his forehead. His eyes widened in amazement as she giggled at his flabbergasted look.

"Let's go Itachi, we still have to drop this off before we head home." She giggled donning her jacket again and handed him his. They took off stopping at Rite-Aid to drop off the prescription. Sinclaire smiled as they rode back to the house sniffing the air lightly as Itachi's natural scent touched her nose. He smelled like fire and woods, it was a comforting scent. It reminded her of her father. She let a sigh escape that was lost on the mind and drove on. Pulling into the driveway she slowed to a stop letting him dismount before parking her bike. Her mind turned to what Hidan had told her the other night before they made love.

"_I came to let you know that our bastard of a leader has found a fucking solution. We will be going home in a fucking month and a half."_

"A month and a half, huh?" she said quietly shedding her jacket. She smirked as a thought trickled through her mind.

"Carpe Diem, Bitch." She smiled faintly at her own use of her now favorite moniker. She ran her finger over the patch Mila had given her for her birthday two years ago, before walking away. She moved out to the backyard and stood before Mila's grave pulling the ceremonial knife from under the cup she grinned and slashed her wrist open letting her blood spill into the cup. She watched as it seeped from the bottom and down the headstone filling in the Name and words.

_Live your life, because no one can do it for you!_

A fitting description, her friends favorite saying.

"Thank you Mila, may Jashin honor your soul above all others." She said with a small grin before heading inside to prep dinner.

Kakuzu looked up as she entered and nodded in greeting. Sinclaire smiled at him.

"Hey Kakuzu, hows that ledger working out for you?" she asked as she bustled around the kitchen.

"Fine thank you." He said before turning back to the calculator and ledger. She smiled softly as he resumed clicking away on the simple little device. She reached into the pantry and pulled out some Tomato sauce, she was making spaghetti tonight for simplicities sake. She sent a soft prayer to Jashin thanking him for the days good tidings. Soon she had immersed herself in the routine of cooking so thoroughly that she almost missed when Kakuzu spoke to her without any prompting.

"They want you to come with us you know." He said his baritone voice soft.

"Hmmm!" she acknowledged with a hum.

"I'm not sure you should though." He said definitively, "Our world it's a dangerous place, much more dangerous than here. You could be killed easily, that's a concern we can't afford." He finished.

"That's true." She granted wondering where he was going with this.

"They were talking about forcing chakra into your system if you allowed it, however it would probably poison you if they did so." He stated as if he were talking about the weather. She smiled as she read between the lines of his words.

"Thank you Kakuzu." Was all she responded when he stopped talking. He turned and locked eyes with her before nodding and leaving the room. She smiled faintly and turned back to cook her mind going a mile a minute

**Deidara P.O.V.**

I sighed as I stepped out of Sasori no Danna's room, while he didn't show it I knew he cared about our lovely hostess as much as the rest of us. He could have been a little gentler about shooting our ideas down though. At this rate we wouldn't be able to take her with us when we headed home.

Urgh! Even the word was like ash on my tongue. For the few months we've been here in this world one so foreign from our own, the changes to who we were and are as people were amazing. Sure it took a bit to acclimate but ever since it felt as if we truly belonged. I never even realized how sick I was of fighting day in and day out. Sure the explosions were a rush but at the same time it was nice to have a constant secure place to stay. Sinclaire was albeit grudging at first accepted us point-blank for who we were. The feeling was different, nice even. I didn't think we could really live without her, I couldn't live without her.

I know I love her in a brotherly sort of way. Her snappy attitude was refreshing and without meaning to she always made us laugh. Even Leader-Sama loosened up while she was around. It was always funny when she and Hidan tussled, I remember one particular day that Sasori was even taking notes on her insults. I smile a bit and sit at the desk in my room fiddling with a lump of clay. Working it with my hands I mould it into a figurine of a cat I saw her looking at on the computer. It was white as snow with black spots and a long thick tail. She told me about how they were the only big cat on this world that couldn't roar. I chuckled as I remembered the video she played.

Life was so easy here, I wished we could stay.

**Reg P.O.V.**

Sinclaire was rather worried, Hidan hadn't shown up for dinner which was something he normally never missed. Deidara had told her that he had gone into the woods earlier. She glanced at the sky it was getting dark. She put some of the leftovers on a plate for him covering it and putting it in the fridge. Heading to her room she changed pulling on a pair of shorts and grabbed a flash light. Slipping on her boots she went outside walking the familiar trail to the lake. She kept the flashlight off as the sky grew darker casting shadows among the trees. It didn't take very long for her to reach Mirror lake when she heard splashing.

She stopped at a good vantage point on a hill overlooking the lake it was hidden by a small copse of bushes. Looking out onto the lake she found Hidan. He was standing on the water practicing with his scythe. She watched in slight awe as he flipped and dove across the water as if it was as solid as land. She jumped slightly as he let out a furious yell digging his scythe into the water sending it cascading through the air like molten crystal. His hair that was usually slicked back was shaggy and wet. It made him look a bit like a dog, she mused silently holding in a laugh as he shook it from his face. A part of her mind wandered to what Kakuzu had said earlier.

"_You could be killed, easily. That's a concern we can't afford."_ His voice echoed almost mockingly in her head as she sighed, knowing it was true. Even as good as she was she was nowhere near their caliber. He skills paled in comparison.

"Jashin guide me." she mumbled praying to her lord. Feeling a soft nudge like a hand on her back she startled turning swiftly around for the culprit. Finding no one she glared. The nudge came again pushing her towards the lake, this time she obeyed it moving independently until she was standing on the lakeshore. Slowly she sat down to watch Hidan. Night was falling rapidly hiding her body in the shadows. If she stepped one foot to the side she would light up like a Christmas tree with as light colored as she was. Her red eyes watched as Hidan finally slowed down to a stop. He stood there on the lake looking up at the sky as water dripped off of him.

It was odd she mused seeing the normally self assured man look so lost within himself. She wondered what he was thinking right now. Slowly he turned and walked across the lake to the shore. Watching him draw closer she picked up a small stick and snapped it deliberately loud announcing her presence. She saw him startle and look at her before his smile returned. It made her heart warm to see that.

"Hey Bitch!" he called waving as he walked over.

"Hey yourself asshole." She retorted with a smile of her own as he stepped onto dry land.

"How long have you been stalking me?" he asked jokingly.

"Ohhh about a good forty five minutes now." She responded with a teasing lilt.

"See anything you liked?" he asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." she bit back at him.

"Hey now I know you fucking enjoyed it." He said shoving her arm. She responded with the devils smile before sweeping his legs and pushing him back into the water, catching him off guard as he went sprawling into the shallows. She laughed as he came up sputtering and indignant.

"What the fuck was that for!" he yelled at her making her laugh harder.

He stood back up soaking wet and glared as he divested himself of his scythe.

She peeked up at him between gasps of laughter to respond.

"Because I could."

"Really?" he asked before plastering a grin on his face that set her on edge. Quickly she pulled out the flashlight and dumped it as he charged out of the water scooping her up and jumping back in. she only just had time to gulp in a breath before they went under. He released her as she kicked out of his grasp to surface. Gasping she broke the water before turning to glare at him and his unrepentant smile. It didn't stay for long as he splashed her in the face making her spit water out. A mischevious grin split her face before she dove underwater swimming and surfacing a few yards out of sight. She listened as he called out for her before slowly ducking underwater and sneaking up on him. He was standing on the surface looking around, grinning impishly she reached out and took hold of his ankle with a yank unbalancing him sending him under. She broke the surface again as he did laughing.

"Got you!" she grinned watching him scowl, he lunged at her but she swam away leading him on a merry chase.

"Bitch get back here, you are so going under when I fucking catch you!" he yelled making her laugh.

"You have to catch me first Hidan!" she called back swimming lazily flipping him the bird. She turned over to stare at the full moon before a small splash caught her attention. It only gave her a split second notice before a pair of strong arms grabbed her and drug her under. She looked back to see Hidan smirking at her as he held her. A burst of bubbles came from his mouth signifying him saying something. She glared as she read his lips.

"Caught you bitch!"

She kicked out as her lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen and he propelled them to the surface. He didn't let her go as she caught her breath.

"You're an ass, you do know that right." She said looking up at him.

"No bitch, I'm a fucking ninja get it right." He smirked pulling her close as they headed to shore. They stepped out into the chilly night air wringing themselves out. She picked up her flashlight and turned it on while she waited. Hidan stepped over to her and put his arm around her shoulders as they headed back to the house.

The wet duo were met by Konan who just smiled knowingly before retrieving some towels so they wouldn't track water everywhere in the house. She walked away leaving them to dry off.

She went to walk inside after she toweled off but was stopped when Hidan looped his over her head. Feeling him step in close she turned around coming face to face with him.

"Where do you think your going bitch?" he asked softly his violet eyes glazed by lust.

"Nowhere apparently." She quipped stepping into his heated embrace. He claimed her lips briefly before separating again.

"Damned right you aren't." he said crushing his lips against hers hungrily, tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. She moaned as her lips parted to allow access. Heat body felt like it was on fire as his hands played across it pushing her till she was backed against the wall.

"Hidaaann." She moaned quietly a he suckled her neck.

Mmmm! He hummed making her skin tingle from the vibration, she damned near melted into a puddle of goo right then and there. She felt his hand start to slip her shorts down past her waist.

"Shouldn't we head inside for this." She asked breathily.

"Nope." He said popping the P. "I'm claiming you right here, right fucking now." He said getting rid of her clothing and tossing it to the side. She felt her body responding to his touch and immersed herself in the feeling, this had the added bonus of banishing any doubts she had as well. She gasped as he grabbed her ass lifting her in his arms. Pressing her against the wall he eased himself into her letting her settle as she got used to the new position. He heard her groan in pleasure, this only served to entice him more as he slowly started to thrust. Sinclaire was beyond heaven as she felt Hidan fill her, his hot breath setting her skin on fire where he breathed. She clung to him as he moved like a tide surging into her each thrust a little stronger, pushing her a little closer to climax.

He bit down on her suddenly teeth breaking the skin on her neck, she screamed in pleasure as the pain sent waves through her body. He licked the blood from her skin before kissing her hotly. She tasted iron as her blood mixed with saliva. Moaning she bit down on his tongue suckling it allowing the taste to linger. It was liquid ecstasy to her. Hidan panted as he thrust into her to him it felt like heaven was a step away. He bit down on her neck hard enough to draw blood so he could drink. The iron taste of it gave him a buzz that none could match it was like a drug. She screamed sending shivers of pleasure down his spine as he suckled at her neck. He pulled away claiming her mouth with his own trying to share his experience with his lover. He growled in pleasure as she suckled on his tongue letting him know she enjoyed it.

He felt her nails rake across his back and gripped her tightly preparing for his climax.

Sinclaire felt as she was shoved roughly into the wall, Hidan growled softly as they kissed. She felt a familiar feeling build in her gut as she drug her nails hard across his back. All of a sudden she felt him withdraw leaving her right on the edge.

"Your mine Bitch!" was all she heard as a searing flash of pleasure and pain erupted inside of her as he came biting into her neck once again. Blood flowed freely from the wounds dripping wetly down her heaving breast. She shivered as he relaxed his arms licking it away. Ever so carefully he lifted her off of him setting her on the ground before kneeling next to her panting.

"Holy mother of Jashin, that was bloody amazing." She crooned leaning into him. he flashed her a winning grin.

"Glad you approve. Bitch." He said smiling. She kissed him softly as she embraced him.

"I love you Hidan!"

"Love you to Bitch."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sinclaire sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea letting her mind wander, she had just gotten back from Kenny's with Itachi. The appointment was for the LASIK procedure, it was an overwhelming success. Her thoughts were clouded however because of the deadline hanging over the heads of her pseudo family. Deidara had approached her before she and Itachi had left and had spoken with her about doing the chakra injection that Kakuzu warned her about. She was rather iffy on it though mainly because of the chance of her dying was too damned high. Finishing her tea she stood up from the table and walked to the Dojo. She looked in to see if anyone was using it, they weren't. She walked inside and locked the doors before pulling the curtains.

She stripped down before taking the ritual chalk and drawing Jashin's symbol on the ground in painstaking detail. The circle was made up of runes for guidance and wisdom. She stepped back from her work putting the chalk down before going over to the weapons cabinet. Opening it she pushed on a hidden panel allowing it to flip up. Inside was an obsidian knife. Her Father had bought it at an auction for a pretty penny when she was younger as a birthday present, the knife was a ritual dagger used by the Mayans for their ritual sacrifice. Normally she never used this knife, it was only used when she really needed help. It had only ever been used twice, the first when her parents died in a plane wreck flying to Europe and the last when Mila died on the day of her funeral as Sinclaire performed the last rights.

She lay down in the circle her head at the triangles apex where the rune Ehwaz sat signifying the spiritual journey she was about to take. Carefully taking the knife she carved the rune Jera into her abdomen right above her womb signifying her cyclical life, moving upwards she carved Hagalaz under her right breast indicating her state of controlled crisis, under her left she carved Pertho showing that she sought knowledge of things to come, between those two she carved Isa indicating her willingness to seek clarity on the matter. Above her heart she traced two runes Gebo for seeking inner balance and Thurisaz representing her strong desires. Upon her forehead she carved Ehwaz allowing her to tap into her spiritual center to begin her journey. She took purified ritual salt and rubbed it into the runic carvings shuddering at the intense stinging pain. She bit her lip to avoid crying out and forced herself to still as she let her brain take the brunt of the impulses carrying her to oblivion.

As she blacked out she prayed to Jashin for Clarity and Guidance from her inner turmoil.

"Lord Jashin, unto you I give the essance of my life,

the whole of my being as I seek clarity in your divine presence.

I am lost in shrouded thought and uncertainty,

Take my sacrifice of willingly given blood and allow my

Undeserving mind a chance to rest. Allay my fears with your wisdom,

So that I may serve you faithfully without fail.

Your will unto my own, Lord Jashin."

A calm sensation of floating fell over her as her mind was cast from her body. A bright light blinded her eyes illuminating what she sought. She caught a glimpse of what was to come before burying it deeply into her subconscious. A voice called to her just as the inky calm of darkness pulled her under once again.

**Meanwhile **

A powerful wave of foreign chakra surged through the house setting the members of Akatsuki scrambling for the source.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT, I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A DAMNED RITUAL!" Hidan shouted running from his room.

"It seems to have come from downstairs." Sasori said looking speculatively at the foyer.

"Hey the dojo door is closed and locked, un." Deidara called trying the dojo door.

"Where is Sinclaire-san?" Konan asked narrowing her eyes. Hidan shrugged.

"In her room most likely, I'll go fucking check." He said going over to it. Opening the door he looked inside.

"Yo, Bitch you in here?" he called out before frowning. He spied her ritual diary open on her bed and went over to look. Reading through the ritual requirements his eyes widened.

"Shit!" he swore before turning and running down the hall.

The others were picking the lock on the Dojo door as he came running down.

"DON'T OPEN THE FUCKING D…" he shouted just as the door exploded open with a ... BOOM!

The other members of Akatsuki were thrown backwards as the door burst open. Inside Sinclaire was lying within a ring of glowing bloody runes. Her body surrounded by an inky looking smoke cloud.

"I tried to fucking warn you." Hidan quipped smirking at his downed friends.

"What the hell is she doing, un?" Deidara asked perplexed at the sight before him.

"She's asking Jashin-Sama for counsel, by offering herself willingly before him." Hidan said motioning to the book in his hand. "Judging by the amount of blood needed and the fact that that is where her chakra resides, she's releasing almost as much chakra as you do in one of your bigger bombs." Hidan explained to the plebeians, he felt a smug sense of superiority for knowing what was going on for a change. Deidara gulped a bit at that.

"Well Hidan since you're the expert in all things Jashin related, what exactly is going on here?" Konan asked dryly motioning to the scene before them. Hidan sighed rolling his eyes.

"According to her notes, she is offering Jashin-sama her self inflicted pain in return for enlightenment for something she cannot figure out on her own. What you are seeing is the manifestation of her Yin chakra." He said referencing the book in his hands.

"As impressive as this is, what reason would she have for performing this ritual in the first place?" Sasori asked narrowing his eyes at Deidara's sudden sheepish look.

"You asked her didn't you Deidara? Even after I explicitly told you not to." Sasori accused narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry Danna, I just can't bare the thought of leaving her behind when we leave, un." Deidara said scuffing his foot.

"What did you ask her, Deidara?" Konan prompted.

"I asked if she would consent to a chakra injection, un." He said sighing brushing his bangs out of his eyes for a moment.

Konan sighed, "Deidara, I don't have the necessary medical experience to perform a procedure that sensitive." she said sadly. He just nodded before walking off dejectedly. Konan turned to Hidan.

"Keep an eye on her, let us know when the ritual ends we all need to talk about this." She said with a sigh. Hidan bit his lip and nodded stiffly watching Konan and Sasori walk away. He stepped into the room careful not to smudge the chalk line. He kept a silent vigil waiting till the chakra receded enough to approach. He only had to wait for about fifteen minutes till a bright flash signified the end of the ritual. Her eyes fluttered open briefly and she groaned. He smudged the circle and walked over closing the door behind him. The sight before him was something he could only describe as beautiful.

Her blood dripped over her porcelain skin leaving rose colored streaks along her body. While he didn't recognize the symbols carved into her he understood the profoundness of what had occurred. He heard her mumble something but couldn't make it out.

Sinclaire flickered her eyes waking to reality, she reveled in the fact that her god had deigned to commune with one as lowly as she.

"Thank you Lord Jashin, Mila." She murmured softly as she lay there. The only sensation her body felt was a slight tingling from the remaining salt. She knew what she had to do, a formula was stuck in her mind with a soft urging telling her what she needed to do with it. Finally she snapped her eyes open and found herself staring into the violet eyes of the one person she loved the most. Giving him a small smile she watched him relax, relieved that she was ok.

He turned away and picked up the medical wrap and her clothes handing them to her. She grabbed a wet rag she had set aside earlier and bathed the excess blood and salt from her body. He helped her wrap her torso with the medical wrap before leaving her to dress. Sinclaire waited until he left before taking the ritual dagger and a cup slitting her wrist. She bled until the cup was almost full Wrapping her wrist tightly she dressed before getting unsteadily to her feet. The world tilted and swayed as the nausea from the blood letting hit her full force. Leaning against the counter she steadied her breathing waiting until it passed. Slowly she took the cup and grabbed an empty scroll before walking unsteadily to her room. She had a job to do.

Sitting down heavily on her floor she grabbed her calligraphy brush and unfurled the scroll to its full length. The urge she felt in her mind was an over bearing presence now. Shakily she dipped her brush into her own blood. Taking a breath she steadied her arm and began to transfer the formula implanted into her mind to the scroll after pouring a little bit of blood into a small vial. An hours of intense translation from her mind to the scroll sapped her of the last vestiges of her strength. Right as she finished the scroll her body finally gave out from exhaustion. The brush tumbled from her hand staining the carpet as she slumped back against the bed out cold.

This was how she was found by Konan who came to retrieve her for dinner and the meeting between them. Sighing Konan lifted her easily to her bed laying her out and covering her. She collected the scroll and looked at it. Once she realized what it was she gave a small gasp and smiled. She picked up the small vial as well and carried it open to the table where the rest of them were waiting.

"Where is Sinclaire-san?" Pain said stiffly.

"She had passed out against her bed, apparently she solved our dilemma for us." Konan responded coolly laying the seal formula on the table. Pain studied it in faint surprise.

"It's a summoning scroll painted in her own blood." He said making the others look at him in slight confusion.

"Enlighten those of us who haven't studied Fuin-Jutsu please." Kisame asked lost.

"She essentially made a summon scroll that can pull her from this world into ours, however we will need her blood to summon her once we get there." He said looking back to Konan. She produced the vial of fresh blood and set it on the table next to the scroll. Pain looked around at them seriously.

"We leave within the next week, we have a lot of lost time to make up for." He said seriously. "Until we make up for that with at least one tailed beast we will not summon her." He said glaring daring them to disagree. They grumbled but agreed in the end. As they ate dinner they discussed what their assignments were going to be when they got back.

In her room Sinclaire stirred her eyes fluttering open, groaning she sat up her head pounding.

"Damn that fucking formula, at least I got the scroll done." She mumbled as her brain registered what she just said.

"THE SCROLL!" She cried whipping around looking for it. Moving too quickly her still tired body over compensated sending her tumbling out the bed and into the door, making her cry out in pain.

A loud crash sounded downstairs causing the Akatsuki to look up towards the second floor.

"Sounds like someone woke up, un!" Deidara said smiling faintly as the faint sounds of Sinclaire shouting reached their ears.

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH, THAT HURTS!" she shouted as she scrabbled to pull herself up. She had ended up in a rather compromising position that she couldn't quite get out of without help.

"HEY ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES COULD LEND A GIRL A HAND YOU KNOW!" she shouted out hoping they heard her. Faint laughter met her ears letting her know that it did. A few minutes later Hidan opened the door and grinned down at her.

"What's the problem bitch? You stuck or something?" he said laughing slightly, she glared at him.

"Just shut up and help me you asshole." She huffed.

"What do you say Bitch." He asked prolonging her torture.

"Hidaann," she growled in warning feeling and knowing she looked ridiculous tangled as she was in the blankets.

"I won't move till you say it Bitch." He said in a very slight sing song voice. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Can you _Please _Help me up Hidan-Sama." She asked with a sigh. He grinned triumphantly moving over to her and untangling her. She rolled herself to her knees as soon as her legs were free.

"Thanks Hidan." She said looking up at him. He looked at her with mischief in his eyes. Next thing she knew he had hefted her over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"HIDAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled at him smacking him on the back. "PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, JASHIN DAMN YOU!"

He just laughed and proceeded to carry her kicking and screaming into the kitchen.

"For someone who lost so much blood she sure is lively, un." Deidara commented watching them. Hidan deposited her into a chair where she fought down her embarrassed blush. The others just grinned making her redden further. Finally Konan cleared her throat with a cough.

"Would you like some food Sinclaire-San?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes please." Sinclaire mumbled feeling like a petulant child. Konan tittered a laugh at Sin's expression and got up to fix her a bowl of the curry they had made for dinner.

Pain addressed her as she waited for the food to warm up.

"Sinclaire-san how did you come up with the formula written on this scroll here?" he asked motioning to the scroll she had prepared. She explained.

"During my ritual I asked Jashin about an alternative to Chakra injection, however I used a ritual that I can only do in times when it affects the rest of my life. While I was in the trance, the knowledge for the formula was planted in my mind long enough to translate it correctly onto a scroll. I leave it in your hands to decide what to do with it." She said strongly even as her eyes grew distant revealing her apprehension. She jumped slightly as her food was placed in front of her.

"Can you kill?" Pain asked her, "Can you willingly take another's life with the knowledge that you hold? You will see people that you know of dying in front of you. Are you willing to be a part of that?" he asked sharply.

Looking up again at Pain she found herself staring into the Rinnengan, her resolve hardened strengthening her conviction.

She answered with a single word.

"Yes!"

Finally her judgement was over as he nodded breaking their staring contest.

"Very well then. Welcome to Akatsuki, Sinclaire." He said pulling a ring out and passing it to her. It was in a deep red with the Kanji Gen/ mysterious written on it. She slipped it onto her left hand on her index finger same as Hidan's.

"Now for your information, we are leaving at the weeks end to go home. It will be a while before we even think of summoning you, anything you wish to bring with you give to us ahead of time. We need time to secure our own affairs before you arrive, you need time to do so as well. Until the time we summon you I expect you to train yourself to the bone and further. Our world will be as alien to you as yours is to us. Until we leave however you will be doing full contact fighting with everyone except for Hidan. We will not be going easy on you so prepare yourself Sinclaire."

"Yes'sir." She answered her conviction never wavering.

Please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was clear to Sinclaire now that she had had no clue what she was getting herself into when she agreed. Now she definitely had a good inkling as Kakuzu and Konan sent her flying into yet another tree. Painfully she peeled her self from the broken wood and forced herself to dodge a hail of incoming Kunai. Several of which she snagged pulling them from her bleeding body. She dodged into the woods ducking low to the ground, she circled the duo who were looking for her trying to find an opening to attack. She finally got one when Konan started into the woods to search for her. Using the cover of Konan's cloak she whipped three kunai in quick succession at Kakuzu. She didn't stop to look already having learned that lesson the hard way. She darted silently to another tree, forcing her aching muscles to work she sprung from the ground catching a low lying branch and flipped herself up. Carefully she gazed out looking for her opponents, she saw Kakuzu actually removing one of the Kunai that miraculously had hit.

Pain was greatly impressed, Sinclaire had taken to the past three days of training like a fish to water. He admitted that even without access to chakra she was at least on par with a low Jonin level ninja. Her stealth capabilities belied her expertise in hunting, normally some one like her would stand out like a beacon. Every day since she was inducted she was up before the sun waiting for them to routinely beat her into the ground. A trial by fire as it was. She wielded her twin blades expertly against Kisame who made it a point to drill her in the art of the silent kill.

She had even taken to wearing bells during drills like this to give herself a handicap. If she was able to gain chakra she would become a valuable asset indeed.

Sinclaire panted lightly as she dropped down from the tree she was in. She knew Konan had picked up her trail. She had only a seconds notice to dodge the shuriken thrown and block the others with her ill gotten kunai. Konan dove out of a tree over head aiming to take her head off. Sinclaire dodged into a roll coming up swinging catching a large gash on Konan's arm. The restriction seals she had allowed them to paint on her in her blood dulled her movement forcing her to think on her feet. She licked the length of the kunai savoring the taste of blood as she stared down her opponent.

"Very good Sinclaire-san, your improving in leaps and bounds." Konan complimented her.

"It's still not good enough," Sin growled through gritted teeth. She sensed movement behind her and ducked under Kakuzu's chakra strings, she ducked and dodged as they changed direction each one homing in on her each one seeking to kill. She saw that he had removed his mask and admitted to herself that Kakuzu in this mode was actually rather frightening. After rolling out of the way of yet another chakra tentacle as she dubbed them she was able to pull out her last Kunai and wing it straight at his face. She was rewarded when he was forced to duck. Finally they ended the fight with Kakuzu giving his approval, so it was a tired Sinclaire that made her way over to Sasori for tuition in the intrinsic science of poison making and interrogation resistance training.

Pain approached her that evening.

"You have done very well these past few days Sinclaire-san. Tomorrow will be your final match, you must aim to kill if you are able to do so I will know you are ready. Do your best." He said before turning back to the others. She made her way upstairs to her bathroom to take a quick shower. Her body felt like it had been put through a trash compacter. After she showered and treated her wounds she snuck into the hall. They were still downstairs in a meeting eliciting a smile from her. Going back to her room she brought out the completed wrapped paintings before distributing them into their respective rooms. Hopefully they would like them. In Hidan's room though she placed one extra. It was of them together sitting by Mirror lake. Silently she shut the door and went to bed.

She awoke early in the morning to movement in her room, her senses flared dully to life as she dodged out of the way of a very familiar scythe. Hidan was attacking her! Her mind went numb for a moment as she stared into cold unfeeling eyes. A sharp pain brought her back to reality as she instinctively blocked his overhead swing resulting in her arm being sliced open.

"Die BITCH!" he growled out sending his Scythe careening into her wall knocking out a good portion of it.

'That's going to be a bitch to repair,' she thought idly as her mind went into fight mode. Reaching up she snagged the replica of his scythe and used it to sluggishly block yet another attack. She lashed out at him driving him backwards allowing her room to smash the window. Diving from a second story window is an extremely stupid thing to do let alone with a scythe in your hands, still she did it anyway. She transferred her momentum into a roll and came up blocking as Hidan used the cable to swing at her. Taking a leaf from his book she struck out with the cable on hers catching his leg forcing him to drop to her position. Her heart was pounding as she watched him pick himself up. He stalked over to her an insane smile on his face, one that spoke of the killer he was.

"Not bad bitch, but you can do better than that, let's KICK IT UP A FUCKING NOTCH SHALL WE!" he ended yelling as he pulled out his pike aiming to skewer her with it. She dodged inwards under his lunge and planted the head of the scythe in his abdomen, rocketing upwards as he doubled over she head butted him in the jaw forcing him to bite through part of his tongue.

"FUTHING CUNTH, I'M GONTHA KILTH OU!" he shouted trying to talk he slashed her shoulder open and grinned that sickening parody of a grin. She took the opportunity and struck out sinking her own scythe into his gut forcing herself to ignore his cry of pain. Wrenching the scythe out she dove to the side as his came down where she was a split second ago. They split apart and as she watched he licked the blood from the second blade where he had caught her. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. Taking a chance she grinned and allowed the hilarity of the situation to spew forth from her mouth. He looked confused for a second but it went away just as quickly.

Obeying the strange prompting she felt she mimicked him discreetly pulling out the ritual knife she carried on her for the past several days. He started laughing the insane sound spilling from him as he drew his ritual circle in the grass, his chakra healing him as he transformed.

"Prepare yourself to meet Jashin Bitch, tonight you are going to die." He said darkly smirking at her. His transformation completed snapping open a link between them, she could feel it. At the urging of another she placed the ritual knife above her heart offering her own prayer to the lord of destruction and death. Bathing the knife in Hidan's blood coating her scythe she used it to draw her own ritual circle on her chest above her heart. The link seared to life gouging a path through her thigh, she felt the laughter from her lover reverberating through the air. A smaller link flared to life going unnoticed by Hidan. She took blow after blow leaving her standing in a pool of her own blood. Finally her raised the pike to finish her off.

"Time to die Bitch, it was fun while it lasted." He said smiling a true smile it didn't meet his eyes which were full of sorrow. The sun illuminated them as she smiled warmly.

"That it has Hidan, for what its worth I'm sorry." She said before stabbing herself through the heart.

Pain and the others looked on with wide eyes as they saw the conclusion of the death match.

"I did not fucking expect that one! Un." Deidara said trembling as both combatants fell to the ground. Hidan was screaming in utter agony while Sinclaire looked peaceful as she laid there bleeding out. They walked over and looked down at them Konan checking for Sinclaire's pulse. She had one surprisingly enough. Konan took hold of the Mayan ritual dagger and pulled it out ceasing Hidan's screams. She started to heal Sinclaire's wounds giving the girl a soldier pill and massaged her throat forcing her to swallow it. Hidan sat up as black blood spilled out of a hole where his heart was.

"WHAT IN FUCKING JASHIN"S NAME WAS THAT!" he shouted clutching his chest as Konan approached to heal him as well.

"Apparently she had her own sacrifice ritual, Hidan. From the looks of it at least." Sasori said sounding bored as usual.

"It definitely caught everyone off guard that's for sure." Kisame said studying the blood covered albino.

"We will have to ask her when she gets up, for now though everyone has to pack their things." Pain said walking back to the house.

Two hours later Sinclaire awoke laying in Hidan's room. His cloak shielding her from the chilly September air that blew through the window. She tried to get up but stopped as the world tilted crazily. Sighing she laid there and thought back over the fight. Thinking back on it now she knew that had been her final test, silently she prayed to Jashin thanking him for guiding her. A feeling of amusement radiated through her in response. She smiled waiting for someone to come.

It wasn't long before the door opened and Pain walked in.

"Your awake, good. I am pleased to say you passed the test." He said before walking back out with one last look at her. One by one they came in and congratulated her until the last one left was Hidan.

"Hey bitch", he said softly his eyes nowhere near as cold as they had been hours before.

"Hey, Asshole." She replied smirking cheekily up at him. He closed the door and moved to sit down on the bed staring at her for a moment. She reached out a hand and laid it on his arm trying to convey her feelings with just a touch. It must have worked because a second later he scooped her into his arms and held her laying his head on her shoulder. Slowly and painfully she wrapped her arms around him feeling his body shake ever so slightly. He looked up at her his eyes shining with repressed moisture. She touched his face gently pulling him in for a kiss.

For the next hour they made love reveling in the feelings of each other.

Sinclaire looked on with a smile as the Akatsuki stood in a group before her. It had been a harrowing five months since they arrived in a flash of light in her yard. Her life had changed immeasurably, allowing her to open up to people for the first time since Mila joined Jashin-Sama by his throne of skulls. Sasori, Pain, Kakuzu and Itachi were channeling immense amounts of chakra into the cardinal points of the fuin-jutsu array on her dojo floor. Hidan had her scroll and vial in a small bag attached to his hip, his scythe in his hand. Konan held on to her other supplies. The array lit up with blinding light the last thing she caught as they disappeared was Hidan's shout.

"CATCH YOU ON THE FLIPSIDE BITCH!"

She blinked the light residue from her eyes staring at the spot where they had just stood.

"Catch you on the flipside, Asshole." She muttered before going off to train some more.

One has to say that even in another dimension, Captain Ed, Murphy made his mark.

"Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong horribly!" Because as the Akatsuki arrived in their home world they did so in the absolutely worst place possible. Right in the middle of Konoha, where Naruto happened to be walking with the rookie nine/ well eight but who counts Sasuke anyway.

Needless to say it was a very surprised set of groups that stood staring dumbfounded at each other until Pain had common sense kick him in the face.

"Scatter!" he shouted galvanizing both groups into action. Hidan immediately matched himself with Kakuzu and jumped the hell out of dodge. He didn't realize until much later that a thrown Kunai had severed something extraordinarily precious to him.

The end.

Sequel will be coming soon.

Please R&R


End file.
